Thus the Jade Rose Scatters
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: "Jade is an, interesting boy. He doesn't let him being a faunus get him down. He does very well in class. In fact, he seems too intelligent. It's almost like this isn't his first time around in this world. I know seems crazy right?" You guessed it, this is a self insert story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is Goreslash with my newest fanfiction. This is going to be part of a little competition I am having in between me and two of my friends. They will both be writing fanfictions which I will post on the same day as this. I hope you will check out theirs too. Whoever loses, their fanfictions will be taken down. So for this, they will be called Batman and Joker. I will also go under a pseudonym, I will be Reaper. I will be visiting them in each of theirs, in an author's note similar to this. In my author's note I will have Batman visiting me. Batman? Say hello to the nice people who are reading right now.**

 **Batman: Hello**

 **Batman: So I think at the end or beginning of the second chapter you should put Jade Rose crafting his weapon. you could also do it on the third chapter instead.**

 **Reaper: I think that would spoil the fun of me revealing his weapon.**

 **Batman: u don't have to tell them what the weapon is.**

 **Reaper: Yeah, but I'm going to show him tinkering with it later on. I think it was a bad idea inviting you to this.**

 **Joker: your fanfiction is really good**

 **Reaper: THE CRAP DID YOU COME FROM?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby, the earth, or the series** _ **Worlds of the Dead**_ **. If you've** **read it you'll understand. Also, Joker owns Marco, Batman owns Nero, I own Jade, also, we all have joint custody of Sapphire. Wow, that sounds really weird.**

 **Edit: I changed a detail, because I changed what Jade's weapon will be. I realized a very important part of it was very, very impractical.**

It started with my birthday. What? Did you expect a normal death? So one of my uncles got me a lottery ticket. Yeah, such a good birthday present. Well, turns out I got like 138 million dollars. I live in a small town, so everyone went freaking insane. These guys heard of it and kidnapped me. I hadn't even gotten the money yet, which the idiots should've known, so they killed me. Yeah, a weird obscure death for a weird obscure person.

I woke up in a warm dark place. I could see some light. I could breath, but it was some fluid, and I didn't have to for some reason. I can move around, and I felt another moving form beside me. It was really interesting, exploring where I was. I felt smaller than I was before. There were other things that felt wrong, but I can't tell what it is.

So, a really long time later, and I'm bored. I felt movement around me, and I heard some heavy breathing. Then chaos. I felt squeezing and some screams. Oh, gosh I've figured out where I am now. This isn't going to be fun.

After I was outside, the light was so bright, I reflexively started there was something stuck up my nose. After it was taken out, my nose, which I didn't even notice was clogged, was suddenly cleared. I couldn't make out what people were saying for a while, but I picked up on a few words. I heard something about a leg, and the word faunus. I didn't understand, until I saw a glimpse of my lower half. I was missing my right leg. Later, I found out why they said faunus. I was what they called a 'wolf faunus' as in I have wolf ears. Also, I found out what the other moving form was. I have a twin. I always wanted a twin. Also, my new name is Jade, Jade Rose.

Jade Rose, one years old.

Ok, so I'm disabled physically, but I have a boost mentally. This will be an interesting childhood. My first word was "Candy." my parents were a little confused about this, but then my twin's first word was "Cookie." I can crawl easily now, and they're teaching me how to use crutches. I've also been calling my father "Mommy." just to mess with him.

Anyway, I've found out that I'm in the world of the web show RWBY. Once I get to when it counts, I'll be about fifteen, I'll forget most everything about it. I'll be fully in this world. I might remember a few things, I might not remember Cinder is evil. I wonder what she would do if I called her out on it…

Jade Rose, four years old.

School sucks. But for me, not in the way most people feel. We aren't allowed to have hoods on in schools, so I can't cover up my ears like Father asked me to. I'm also male, so I can't wear like, a bow over my ears to cover them. I get picked on a bit, especially because I don't have a right leg. I'm okay with me getting picked on, but other faunus… well, I'll just give you an example.

One time nearing the end of the year during lunch, I saw a lion faunus being picked on. I sat down on the other side of the bully. I "accidentally" pried up his legs with my crutches and "accidentally" elbowed him so that he was knocked off the bench. He got up, really mad.

"I'm sorry," I lied. "it was an accident." I lied.

"You dumb retard faunus!" he yelled as he started attacking me, using his fists and feet. "You fat headed, poopy-face, piece of crap, faunus!" He then started saying things that I won't repeat, that he must have picked up from his parents, or from some older kids. He then stopped, with me curled up on the floor.

I smiled through the pain, and said to him as loud as I could, "I know you are, but what am I?"

Yang eventually came and saved me from the guy's renewed attack. The next day, the Lion faunus came up and thanked me. "Hey, thanks for helping me out yesterday, I'm sorry you got beaten up."

"It's okay, my mom and dad sent in something to help for the pain."

"Eww, medicine."

"It's not that bad. Anyway, you're welcome." I held out my hand to shake.

"Eww no, boys have cooties." she said, running off. The painkillers were also "lost" by the school nurse.

Jade Rose, five years old.

Me and my sisters _finally_ convinced Taiyang to go on a picnic. We decided to go to Forever Falls Forest. We had fake ones at our house, but they just weren't the same. I know you would think that I would call him "Daddy" but it just doesn't feel right. I keep thinking back to my first birth parents. But I digress.

We had spread out a blanket on the blood red leaves. We were having so

much fun, I even pulled down my hoodie to expose my gray wolf ears to the cool breeze. Taiyang recently got me a mechanical prosthetic ( **AN automail, teeheehee** ) and walks were part of my therapy. So we walked down one of the trails in the Forever Fall Forest.

"Hey Ruby," I leaned down to my twin, smiling mischievously, "what if there are Grimm in the forest?"

"Then Daddy will be like, KAAA! WATCHAAA!"

"No, I left my weapon at home to not ruin it for my little babies."

"But what if there are Grimm?"

"Then Daddy will punch them with fire."

"But Ruby, it said no firearms allowed."

"Yaaanngggg!"

"What, I thought it was pretty punny."

"YANG!" I lunged at my blonde sister. She jumped backwards and I fell down. Taiyang rushed forwards to pick me up. Then we heard a scream. Taiyang ran ahead of us. When we caught up, we saw Taiyang with flames enveloping his whole body. He was wrestling an Ursa, and kicking it's butt. I saw a man with blood covering his whole front. The sight of blood made me a little nauseous, but I was able to stagger over to a kid, maybe a few years older than me, who had a scrape across his chest. I pulled off my shirt and pressed it on his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Feeling the blood pool onto my hands made my vision go black.

"The pressure from the little kids body..."

"My son's name is Jade."

"Yes, well, it was able to slow down the bleeding just enough to keep the other boy alive until the paramedics got here. Marco Crimson is lucky to survive."

"Sir! He's awake!"

"Jade, are you okay?"

"Yeah, can I have cookies."

Jade Rose, five years old.

"So, I've heard you protect other faunus, huh?" the kid, about two years older than me, said. He just moved in, and seemed to be very anti-faunus. "Thought you could stand up to me?" he was beating me. Another beating, by another bully. I smiled. "What's so funny, you faunus?"

"I'm smaller than you," I tapped my prosthetic leg. "and I recently got a metal leg."

"So?"

"I have access to some of your tender parts." Realization dawned in his eyes.

"You're not a little kid what are you." he backed up slowly.

I whispered so only he could hear, "Me? I'm a nightmare for kids like you."

I kneed him in the nuts with my metal leg. He collapsed to the ground in pain, as I fell because I still haven't gotten used to my new leg. I, of course, was the one who got in trouble. Though now I know the name of the new bully. Cardin Winchester, a name I will remember. Taiyang, had a "talk" with Cardin's father, and Cardin doesn't mess with me anymore. Most likely under threat of death.

Jade Rose, 6 years old.

I had a really bad nightmare. It started with me sitting in my bed. I was a bit older than I am right now. I looked down at my scroll. It was August 15th at 12:30. There are no clouds and the sun is shining down. Its really a pretty day. I walked out into a park and sat down on a swing next to my twin. It was, so hot. We talked for a while, before Ruby said something interesting.

"I don't really like the summertime."

"But Mom's name is Summer." I said, laughing.

"I know." she chuckled. The black cat she was petting jumped out of her arms. "No, kitty!" she ran away, chasing the cat. I ran after her, but she was faster than me. She ran into the street under the bright red traffic light. Then, I screamed. There was a truck driving down the street. In my eyes I was back on earth, in my car, and there was a truck about to hit me. The truck heard my scream, but too late. The truck hit Ruby and she was knocked to the ground. Blood went everywhere, and gasped. I heard someone say, "What you see is exactly what you're going to get." I turned around and saw a red version of me standing there, smiling. I heard the sound of crickets, while I fell backwards into darkness.

I've been having this dream over and over. Ruby's death changes, but everytime, I see the red me, and I can't do anything. It started after Summer left. I knew it would happen, but it was still hard. Yang took me and Ruby on an "adventure", and we were attacked by Beowolves. Luckily our uncle saved us. I need to get stronger to protect my sisters.

Jade Rose, six years old.

I've been training with Yang, she was a little confused why, after all, Taiyang only started teaching her recently. I wanted to get a head start. Yang still kicks my butt, but I am definitely getting stronger. I've also started meditating, which has been helping me get in touch with my animal side. I have started thinking about my weapon too. Ruby says her's will be called Crescent Rose, but I don't know what to name mine. I don't even know what to make. At least I am still too young to build it. Way too young.


	2. Results

**These three fanfictions, Marco's Adventure Begins, Black Soul, and Thus the Jade Rose scatter, were part of a competition. You all should know this, because I'm pretty sure that I put it in each of the ANs. I, Reaper is my pseudonym, wrote Thus the Jade Rose Scatters. Joker, one of my friends, wrote Marco's adventure begins. Finally, Batman, another of my friends, wrote Black Soul. Now, for the scores. Our scoring system was probably really bad, but I'm not complaining and you'll see why. Also, the winner's story, we all work on. So, the scores. Joker got 245. Batman got 157. I got 1056.** __ **I WON! YEAH!**

 **Sorry about that, just happy I won. Well, you guys can still check out Black Soul and Marco's Adventure Begins. I would recommend that. But, they will only have the first chapter for a while. We will be continuing Thus the Jade Rose Scatters, and, probably Insanity too. If you haven't read that, you definitely should. We are almost finished with the second chapter of Insanity. Also, with my other fanfictions, I'm working on it. It's hard, because I have barely any free time, now that I've started high school. Well, that's all for now.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you all for following, or just reading this. I actually have an apology, I had originally planned to have at least one more chapter of Jade's childhood. It really isn't working out, so I'm just going to go straight to the actual series. That means that his weapon will be revealed in the second chapter anyway. Also, I've changed what Jade's weapon is, so I'm going to add what it was originally going to be in a second AN at the end. I might go back with Joker and Batman and write a chapter of more of his childhood. So for now, I'm just going to start the series. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Edit: 10/4/2016 There were some breaks at the bottom, fixed those. Also, I changed it so that the whole chapter wasn't in bold.**

Also, sorry about the weird breaks, that just sometimes happens when I upload it. You can see at the bottom I tried to fix it, but failed.

"Hey Ruby, look at this one." I handed Ruby a magazine that had a picture of Truth on the cover. (Reaper: So if you watch the first episode, one of the magazines looks like it has Truth from FMA on the cover. It's really weird.)

"Woah, Jade, look at this." She said, pointing to something in her magazine.

"It turns Aura into…" I said before I heard a guy behind us say something.

"Alright you two, put your hands in the air." he said. I turned around. There was a man with a pure red sword.

"Are you robbing us?" Ruby asked.

"Yes!" He said, exasperated.

"Oooh, that makes sense, with the sword and everything." I said.

"You got a death wish or somethin'?" He held his sword up threateningly. "Ruby just kicked him. Another guy came over to us and said "Freeze!" I punched him in the chin. He stumbled backwards and Ruby kicked him into the street. I jumped out of the broken window after her. Her scythe unfolded and she swung it expertly, slamming one end into the ground.

"Show off."

"Whatever Jade."

"Ok," the man with orange hair, I think he was Torchwick, said. "Get them!"

"You take the henchmen, I'll take the boss. Setting one!" Two gauntlets under my sleeves going up to my shoulder started glowing. They created hard-light versions of a broadsword and a shield. Basic, but effective. I blocked a blast from Roman's cane with my shield and swung my sword. He parried with his can and I hit him in the face with my shield. He noticed that all of his thugs were taken out.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." he said, "Well, Red and Green, I think we can say this was an eventful evening, arrgh." He was forced to block another swing of my sword. He shot at my feet, and the explosion knocked me back. The hard light weapons fizzled out."As much as I'd like to stay with you brats, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He pointed his cane at Ruby and fired.

"Ruby!" I yelled, trying to get to her. Luckily, she was able to backflip out of the way.

"You okay if I go after him?" she asked the storekeeper.

"Uh-huh." he grunted in response.

"Jade?"

"I'll catch up in a minute." I said. She ran on ahead. This was going to be risky, but I will have to do do it. I stood up and took a deep breath. "Setting 13!" I was encased in hard light armor. Two swords appeared in my hands and I got wings on my back. I flew up to the building that Ruby climbed up to. She was with a huntress, I think Goodwitch, and she was firing at a woman in a bull head. There was a big explosion, and Ruby was pushed forward by Glynda. The bullhead started to fly away. I tried to reach it, but my weapon started beeping. I started floating down, but I wasn't fast enough. The armor disappeared, and I started falling. Glynda caught me with her telekinesis.

"You're a huntress!" Ruby said. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Really Ruby?" I said, after Glynda dropped me on the ground.

"I hope you realize your action tonight will not be taken lightly you two. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby protested.

"That's not a viable reason Ruby." I said, shaking my head.

"If it were up to me you would be sent home, with a pat on the back," Ruby's expression brightened, "and a slap on the wrist." she slammed her riding crop onto the table. Ruby yelped. "But, there's someone here who would like to meet you."

Ozpin walked in with a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee. "Ruby and Jade Rose. You... both have silver eyes."

I nodded. "Yes I do."

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" He asked, having a video of Ruby fighting the goons.

"S-Signal academy."

"They taught to you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." she said.

"I see." He set the cookies down on the table. I took one to test it.

"Oh no Ruby, these are disgusting," I said. "just leave them to me, I'll take care of them."

"Jade!"

"Fine, here you go." I split them, handing half to her.

"It's just that I've only seen one scythe weilder of that skill," he said, as Ruby was shoving the cookies down her throat. I lazily ate them. "a dusty old cros."

I swallowed. "That's our uncle." I said, as Ruby's mouth was full. "Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal."

"I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing…"

"Seems like Yang's rubbing off on you Ruby." I smiled.

She thought for a moment. "Yang! Well, I was complete garbage, but now I'm like, KAAA,

WATCHAA!"

"I see, and where did you learn to make your weapon, Jade?"

"Signal Academy. Well, really one student helped me out. The teachers assigned people who were having problems coming up with our weapon or if we were having problems making it to seniors. The girl I was assigned to was a rabbit faunus. She said she had built something similar to this, and I thought it was a great idea."

"And what are two cute little kids such as you two doing at a school designed to train

warriors?"

"Hey! I'm not cute," I struck a ridiculous pose, "I'm fabulous!"

"Jade!"

"Wel, answer the nice man's question Ruby, otherwise you won't get the candy from his

white unmarked van."

She sighed. "Well… I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are all right, but huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool, and just AAAAAAHHHHHH, you know?"

"Wow, smooth Ruby."

"And why do want to be huntsman Jade?"

"I want to protect Ruby." I said. "She's my twin, and she means everything to me.

(Reaper: THIS IS NOT A RUBYXOC STORY!) She's become huntress, so I'm going to go along with her."

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"Your Ozpin, you're the headmaster at Beacon." we said in unison.

He paused. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." we said in unison, again.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ruby smiled.

"Of course." I smiled along with her.

Ozpin's looked at Glynda, who scoffed. "Well, okay." Our expressions brightened.

 **Originally his weapon was a spear that extended. On his left arm, there was a thi** **ng that if he flexed his wrist a scythe blade would unfold from it. If he flexed it again, the scythe blade would shoot out, and he could connect it with the butt end of his spear to create a scythe. He could then flex it again and a exoskeleton would expand over his left arm, to strengthen it. Later he would kind of fiddle with it, and it would have two more forms. They both would convert his aura into kinetic energy. One would use it to make his scythe swings faster and more powerful. The other form would allow you to turn his swings into blades of kinetic energy (like Soul and Maka's witch hunter in the, 4th episode I think it was, when Maka slips and almost hits Black Star.)(I recently started rewatching soul eater.**

 **With his new weapon, it uses his aura to power itself. It creates hard light versions of** **different weapons, which can be be changed by Jade saying what setting he wants. It is programmed to only accept his voice, so only he can change the setting.**

 **On another note, I actually meant to make it longer, but I wrote this alone. The next** **chapter, a lot more is going to happen, and I will try to write that one with Joker and Batman. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Oh, I can't believe my baby brother and sister are going to Beacon with me!" Yang said excitedly, pulling me and Ruby into a bear hug. "This is the best day ever!"

As she squeezed the life out of us, Ruby was able to choke out "Please stop."

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"I didn't really do much." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah sis, it was nothing." Ruby said, backing me up.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"Hey," I objected, "I am a wolf, not a bee."

"What's with you two, aren't you excited?" She asked.

"Of course I'm excited, I... I got moved ahead two years; I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"Yeah, because we got moved ahead two years, people are going to have really high expectations. I'm not sure I can live up to those." ( **Translation: Just because I'm in a Goreslash fanfic people might think I'm super OP and I might not live up to their expectations.** )

Yang put comforting arm around us, "But you are special."

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police department, back to you Lisa."

"Thank you Cyril," said the other news reporter, "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus

Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." I personally knew what some of the White Fang thought and what they would do. Learning that wasn't very fun. "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"

The newscast was cut off and a hologram of Glynda appeared. "Hello and welcome to

Beacon." she said.

Yang turned to the hologram and asked, "Who's that?"

"It's…" I said before holo-Goodwitch cut me off.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." "Oh." "You are among the privileged few who have

received to honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." the hologram faded and Ruby, along with some other people said "Wow!" and rushed up to the window. They could see this the whole time, but whatever.

"Lookl you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby said. "I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said. I heard groaning and looked over to see Jaune

with a hand over his mouth.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone." I said.

"Well, I guess the… Dang it Jade!" Yang said, laughing.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby smiled.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet?"

"I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'"

"Yang," I said cautiously, "You've got a bit on your shoes."

"Gross gross gross gross."

"Yang, get away from me!" Ruby said, staggering away from Yang. "Get away from me!"

I smiled. I love my family. ( **Reaper: THIS IS NOT A YANGXOCXRUBY FANFIC! THERE SHALL BE NO SHIPPING EXCEPT MAYBE A OCXOC THAT MIGHT BE IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT!** )

 **I'm sorry this took so much time to upload, I haven't had the time. I'm sorry it's so short. Basically, I'm sorry. The next one will be much longer because it will be a full episode instead of a fraction of one.**

 **Also, holy freaking crap! Twelve followers, seven favorites, and 782 views! This is the best received fan-fiction I've ever wrote. You guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I was able to do it! I am on break right now, so I've been able to write so much** **more. During this week, I might be able to post a chapter a day. That would be really awesome. Also, one person notified me that chapter two was written completely in bold, I'll go fix that. Also, I don't own the death. It is based off of the death of a character from the _Worlds of the Dead_ series. I just didn't want to die in a car crash or something similar. Hope you like the new chapter!**

I got off the bullhead as fast as I could to get away from the vomit smell. I ran out so fast

I slammed into this guy that was getting out too. "Duuuuude," he said, helping me up, "You like okay brah."

"Did you just call me a bra?"

"Nah brah."

"Okay?" I said hesitantly. "See you later?"

"Sure Duuuuude" and then he walked away. Okay, well that was weird. I saw Yang grab some random people and run off with them. I used my semblance to catch up with Ruby. Sadly, that knocked her off balance and she fell into some white luggage. Wait, white luggage? Frick...

"What are you doing?" Oh fun, it's Weiss. I grabbed Ruby's hand and helped her up.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Uhh." Ruby groaned, picking up a suitcase. She obviously was trying to help, but she just made it worse.

"Give me that!" Weiss yelled, yanking it out of Ruby's hands, consequently knocking her to the ground again. I sighed and helped her up. "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh..."

"What are you, brain dead? Dust!" Weiss said, pulling out a jar of said dust. "Fire, water, lightning, energy!" she shook her jar with every word she said.

"She's not brain dead, but you seem to be." I yanked Ruby to one side, getting her away from the cloud of dust that was spreading. "Her falling on your luggage wouldn't have added as much energy to the dust as you shaking it around. Also, judging by your outfit, the way you talk, and your weapon, you're Weiss Schnee. Wouldn't someone from such a family as yours teach their own daughter how to properly handle dust? If so, then why we're your jars of dust sealed so badly that when you shook one, dust came out. And, when you closed your case, there was a puff of blue dust. Don't think I didn't notice that. So, princess, you were saying?" I started breathing heavily, as I hadn't taking a breath during that whole thing.

"It's heiress actually." I heard a voice. I turned around to see a girl dressed in black, with a black bow on her head walking up. She smelled like cats. Oh yeah, this is Blake, and she's a cat faunus. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss shot Ruby a glare.

"I already called you Weiss, maybe you really are brain dead." I mumbled.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

I shrugged. "She's not wrong."

"Wha… How dare… The nerve of." Weiss seemed to be angry, and Ruby giggled at her reaction. "Uhh!" she said, walking away. Some butlers came and picked up her stuff and put it back on the dolly.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So, what's…" she turned around, but Blake was already walking away. "Welcome to Beacon." she said, stunning down to her knees and lying on the ground.

"It'll be okay Ruby." I said, sitting down.

"Hey." Jaune was holding out his hand to help Ruby up. "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." she said.

"Jade." I got up too.

Ruby laughed. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune was explaining. I used to get motion sick myself. That stopped when I died.

"Look I'm sorry, Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said, defending herself.

"Oh yeah, what if I call you Brain Dead?"

"Hey, falling was an accident!"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!."

"Really?" I said, not believing him for obvious reasons, he's Jaune.

"They will." He said, trying, and failing, to reassure us. "Well, I hope they will… I mean, my mom always says that… never mind." There was an awkward pause after that, so I tried to pick up the conversation.

"So Jaune, what weapon do you use?" I, of course, already knew, but Ruby still needs to find out. And the conversation hit a dead end.

"Oh, I've got this sword." He pulled out his sword.

"Oooh." Ruby admired his sword. Think clean thoughts, think clean thoughts.

"Do the 'ladies' love your 'sword'?" I asked. Dangit! I said clean thoughts! Both of them just stared at me blankly. "Sorry, that was a bad joke, carry on."

"Okay, I've got a shield too." He turned his scabbard into a shield and held it up.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked before Jaune almost dropped his shield and started to fumble around with it.

Once he got control of shield back, he said, "The… the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away."

"Wouldn't it still weigh the same, just be denser? " I asked.

"Yeah, it does." he said dejectedly. "What are your weapons?"

"This is my sweetheart, Crescent Rose." she said, unfolding said weapon and slamming the tip of it's blade into the ground.

"Ruby, if you keep doing that it's going to get dull." I sighed, putting a palm to my forehead.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune said, after he jumped back.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"Wha?" Jaune was obviously confused.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said, summing up almost every weapon in RWBY.

"That's cool!"

"My weapon, Rose's Thorns, is a hard light emitter. It can basically create physical holograms of any weapon in its 13 settings. I can either scan someone else's weapon, or use computer imaging to create one. For example, this weapon was from a vacationing huntress-in-training from Mistral. Setting four!" I jumped up and a hoverboard formed beneath my feet. I started floating along with them.

"So why'd you help me out back there in the courtyard?" Ruby asked.

"Why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'" Jaune smiled.

"And that kids, is why you should always talk to strangers, especially if they have free candy. If they have free candy, that means they're nice, and would be a good friend." I joked.

"So where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"I was following Jade." Jaune said.

"Oh, I was following you two." I said. "I have no idea where we're going." This is going to be fun.

 **This is AWESOME! This got over a thousand views! Thank you, everyone who Favorited, Followed, Reviewed, and everything else. It's even in a community. You guys are seriously awesome, and I love you all.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, I was really close to finishing this yesterday, and I had stuff to do this morning. Anyway, I've decided against posting one every day. I still want to finish one every day, but I won't post one every day. I'll spread them out. You know, keep people interested. Well, hope you liked the new chapter!**

We finally found where we were supposed to. I was actually surprised when we found the spot. I scanned the area and saw Yang. "Ruby, Jade! Over here, I saved you a spot!" We walked over, completely ditching Jaune, and Yang asked us, "How's your first day going you two?"

"Oh it's going great. Best day ever so far." I said.

"Yeah, after you ditched me? I nearly exploded!" Ruby said.

"Yikes, you almost had a meltdown?" Yang asked.

"No, I literally almost exploded…"

"She fell into some luggage filled with dust. It wouldn't have actually exploded, but some rich girl tried to make Ruby believe it would." I explained.

"And then she yelled at me, I tried to help, but she got more mad and yelled some more, and then she made me feel really really bad." I saw Weiss right behind her.

"Ruby…" I started, before Weiss yelled.

"YOU!"

"Oh no, it's happening again." she jumped into my arms.

"Ruby, I am going to drop you in three, two…" She jumped back out of my arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss yells at us.

"Yes, lucky, that's what it is. It has nothing to do with the fact that all she did is fall into your luggage!" Just saying.

"Oh my Oum, you really almost exploded." Yang said.

"No she didn't, she was nowhere near exploding! Except for the time Ice Queen was waving dust in her face!"

Weiss shoved two pamphlets at us. "What's this?" Ruby asked.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to dust application and practice in the field." I swear. I freaking swear. That pamphlet says "Dust for dummies". I will rip her heart out and eat it in front of her mother! No, Jade, think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Chocolate, strawberries, good books, making Weiss masks and giving them to rabbits, candy, rabbit hunting.

"Uhh…." Ruby stood there, overwhelmed.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely." Ruby said hesitantly.

"Sure, why not." See, happy thoughts worked.

"Read this and don't every speak to me again."

"Wow! What a nice and thoughtful person!"

"Look," Yang said, scratching the back of her head. "It just sounds like you guys got off the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea sis!" Ruby said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Great idea sis." I said, sarcastically. "Hello Weiss, I'm Jade. I'm so happy I could make your acquaintance. Really, I am so excited I could…"

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Want to hang out? We can go shopping on schools supplies."

Ruby interjected.

"Yeah," Weiss said, almost as sarcastically as I did. "And we can paint our nails, and try on new clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." She pointed at Jaune in the background.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby seemed excited.

Weiss waited a moment before saying, "No." Ruby's face instantly fell.

Feedback whined a little bit before Ozpin's voice was heard over the speaker system. "Ahem, I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He then walked off. He's deep. Now I remember why i kind of liked Ozpin. He's pretty cool.

Glynda walked up to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of off." Yang said.

"Almost like he wasn't there." Ruby nodded.

"Or like he was worried about something." I said.

"Like what?"

"I dunno."

"I'm a natural blond, you know." Juane interjected from the side.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said, flopping down inbetween me and Ruby. ( **THIS IS NOT A RUBYXO- this joke isn't funny anymore, I'm going to stop.** )

"Father might not like that it's co-ed though." I smiled.

"I know I do." Yang winked with a growl. I threw a pillow at her and hit her in the face. "What's that?" She asked Ruby after throwing my pillow back. I of course hit it out of the air.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby replied.

"Awwww, how cute!" I said. ( **THIS IS… I said I would stop. I need to stop** )

"Shut up!" Ruby said, throwing and hitting me in the face with a pillow. I actually didn't expect that one, and wasn't able to hit it out of the air. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to schools like Yang did. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"You are telling me this why? I wasn't able to either. Also you know me, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, and B-that and dressed in black from earlier." I almost said Blake. She doesn't know Blake's name yet. "You already have a friend in Jaune."

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." She said, as two words flashed through my mind. White and Rose. "Back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and on enemy!"

"And that was Inspirational Words from Yang." Yang needs to stop throwing pillows at me. Knocking them out of the air is a hassle.

"Look, it's only been one day, trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just

haven't met them yet. Yang said comfortingly.

I decided to ruin the mood by saying, "And remember, if they have free candy…" I

quickly dodged the pillow. Candles flared to life, and we looked ov3r to see Blake reading a book by candlelight.

"That girl…" Ruby said.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"She was out in the courtyard earlier, but not really" I said. "She just came, talked bad

about the SDC, and then left before we could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang grabbed both of us and dragged us over there. Why?

Ruby got up and half walked, half was dragged. Yang had to drag me across the floor. "Hellooo!" she said when we got over there "I believe you three may know each other."

"Aren't you two the people Weiss Schnee yelled at?"

"Uhh, yeah, my name's Ruby." Ruby said hesitantly reaching out her hand. Blake

ignored her, looking back at her book. "And you can just call me Brain… actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay."

"I'm Jade. I like your bow, but I feel it's hiding more than it shows off." she narrowed her

eyes at me. I just smiled.

"What are you doing?" Yang hissed at us.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby hissed back.

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked.

Blake sighed. "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby and Jade's older sister."

"We're twins. Fraternal." I said.

"I like your bow too!" Yang said. "I don't understand the cryptic stuff Jade said about it

though. It goes great with your pajamas!"

"It's okay Yang, you don't have to."

"Right." Blake said blankly.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked.

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read. As soon as

you leave."

"Yeah this girl's a lost cause." Yang said. Bumblebee.

"More Inspirational Words from Yang!"

"What's it about?" Ruby asked. "Your book. Does it have a name?"

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake replied.

"Interesting." I said. It actually does sound like an interesting book; I'm not just saying

that.

"Oh, yeah, that's real lovely." Yang said. Bumblebee.

"I love books. Yang used to read to us every night before bed." Ruby said. "Stories of

heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake asked. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?

"I'm hoping we all will." Ruby explained. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in

the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy

tale." Blake said.

"Inspirational Words from Blake." I mumbled.

"Well, that's why we're here... to make it better."

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang bear hugged Ruby and picked her up.

"Cut it out!" Ruby threw a punch, and the two started wrestling. I sped by and crawled

into my sleeping bag until…

"What in the world is going on over here?" Ruby was holding up one of Yang's feet,

when Weiss came over "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"I'm sure you're helping a ton." I called over from my sleeping bag.

"Shh! Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep."

"Oh, now you're on my side."

"I was always on your side."

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?" What was it? Freezerburn? "She's only

trying to be nice."

"She's a hazard to my health."

"You're a hazard to my ears." Then Glynda Goodwitch turned out the lights. Blake also

blew out her candles, but that didn't give off enough light to fill the whole room.

Ruby was halfway in the street when everything just froze. I've tried everything to stop

Ruby from dying. Everything I tried every night for the last ten years. Except… I ran into the street pushing Ruby back. And then, pain. The truck hit me dead on. I flew through the air. After I hit the ground, and every breath was agony. Ruby ran up to me and grasped my hand.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye." I closed my eyes. My eyes snapped open and I yelled "Ruby!" I sat

up in my sleeping bag.

"Yes Jade?" she said blearily, rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing Ruby, go back to sleep."

"You sure? It sounded like you have another nightmare."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, night!"

"Night, love you."

"Love you to Jade."


	7. Chapter 6

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked. Ren and Nora had just passed by.

"Oh, who knows. So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang was right, Ruby did seem happier than usual.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby snuggled her weapon.

"True, it will be lots of fun hitting things." I said.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang said. "If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby said.

I nodded. "There is a resemblance."

"Okay, first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk." Ruby said, folding her arms.

"And I eat red meat. It is quite delicious."

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, I'll just be on a team with you two or something." Ruby said.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang said nervously.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I said.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked, pointing a finger at Yang.

"W-what? No! Of course I do, I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell." Yang said defensively.

"She doesn't need a team to do that. She has Crescent Rose." I said.

"And I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely…"

"Ridiculous!" June said, walking by. After that, with Ruby and Yang yelling at eachother, I put in my earbuds. Remnant does have some music synthesizers and a program similar to vocaloid, so I tried those out, and was eventually able to create a vocaloid song.

 _Ding Dong_

 _I know you can hear me_

 _Open up the door_

 _I only want to play a little_

 _Ding Dong_

 _You can't keep me waiting_

 _It's already too late_

 _For you to try and run away_

 _I see you through the window_

 _Our eyes are locked together_

 _I can sense your horror_

 _Though I'd like to see it closer_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Here I come to find you_

 _Hurry up and run_

 _Let's play a little game and have fun_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Where is it you've gone to?_

 _Do you think you've won?_

 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun_

 _I hear your footsteps_

 _Thumping loudly through the hallways_

 _I can hear your sharp breaths_

 _You're not very good at hiding_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming)_

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me_

 _Knock Knock_

 _I am at your door now_

 _I am coming in_

 _No need for me to ask permission_

 _Knock Knock_

 _I'm inside your room, now_

 _Where is it you've hid?_

 _Our game of hide and seek's about to end_

 _I'm coming closer_

 _Looking underneath your bed but_

 _You're not there, I wonder_

 _Could you be inside the closet?_

 _Ding Dong_

 _I have found you_

 _Ding Dong_

 _You were hiding here_

 _Now you're it_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Finally found you, dear_

 _Now you're it_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Looks like I have won_

 _Now you're it_

 _Ding Dong_

 _Pay the conse-_

( **SONG ENDS HERE** )

"Jade, come on, we are supposed to go." Yang said, yanking out my earbuds.

"Thanks." I turned off my scroll. When we got to the cliff, there were some platforms, and we were all instructed to stand on one. Both Ozpin and Glynda were there. I took the spot between Ruby and Jaune.

"For years you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin said. "And today you abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today."

"What?" Ruby said softly, groaning.

"Joy." I said under my breath. Wait, what if I'm with Cardin? No! That would be terrible!

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin explained. Ruby groaned again. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Yes, because that is the best way to put two people together."

"What?" Ruby protested.

"See, I told you." Someone said down the line.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"Destruction, how fun." I said, after a nervous laugh from Jaune on my right.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um sir…" Jaune said before he was cut off by Ozpin.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, completely ignoring Jaune. I crouched in a position similar to my twin's.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question. So this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling."

"Oh, I see. So, did you like hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uhuh… yeah." he said. Yang put on sunglasses before she was launched. Ruby was launched, and I heard Jaune say, "So, um what…" before I was launched myself. Fun fact, I hate falling. I'm fine with heights, in fact I love them. But jumping out of the tree was always the hardest part.

"Holy freaking crap, I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Then I'm going to haunt Ozpin till he has a freaking heart attack, because I'm going to DIE!" I calmed down a second, before bring my mouth to my arm. I had to be closer to the sensors, because the wind was so loud. My imminent death also rang in my ears. "TWO!" I yelled as loud as I could. It actually hurt my throat a bit, but the voice sensor picked it up. Crescent Rose formed in my hands. I fired off a few shots, manipulating my body, so that I was head up. I then put it so that the blade was under my feet, using the recoil so that I was barely losing altitude. I kept up my slow descent, eventually getting below the canopy. "TERMINATE TWO! FOUR." Crescent Rose disappeared and the hoverboard formed below my feet. I spun it so that it stuck into the ground. I braced my feet against it. It slung dirt and I was sent sliding through some dirt. I ended up with my head stuck in a bush. Of course.

 **OH YEAH! I'LL JUST POST IT IN A WEEK OR TWO! THAT WILL WORK! I DEFINITELY WON'T FORGET! AND I'LL JUST ADD A VOCALOID SONG IN THERE! THAT WON'T TAKE UP THE HALF THE CHAPTER!**

 **Sorry guys, I got off of break, and all my time was taken up again. I will have more time, because one thing I have been doing will have less practices. So I should be able to update more frequently. I don't own the lyrics, they are from someone called Lizz Robinett, I really liked her translation. Sorry about the long wait, and I hoped that you liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

I was running through the forest, trying to find another person to be my partner. I drew in a deep breath and smelled the distinct scent of a lizard. I stopped. There was a large lizard nearby. "Setting five." I murmured. Two hard-light swords formed in my hands. I slowly walked through the bushes and saw that guy I ran into the first day at Beacon. "Oh, hey man." He slung his Mjolnir shaped war hammer at me. I tilted my swords so that it was deflected, but my hard light swords shattered. "Wow, you've got a great arm."

"Duuude, like don't sneak up on me brruuuuhhhh."

"There you go, you called me a bra again."

"I didn't call you bra, I called you bruuuuuuh."

"Well, here you go." I tried to pick up the hammer. Like Mjolnir, it was really freaking heavy. "Holy crap, you're strong."

"Yeah, bruuuuh I know." he came over and picked up his weapon.

"So I guess we're partners now.

I got a good look of the temple we're supposed to go to, it's somewhere over there" I pointed.

"Sure like we're bruuuuhs now." He remarked.

"Yay, now we're all bras." I said under my breath. "Let's head over there before I go even more insane than I already am."

"Ok, bruuuuh like let's go." he replied as he starts to take down his hammock.

"I'm not even going to ask." I started walking in one direction. "I remember seeing the ruins this way when I was flying through the air."

"K bruh." I sighed and started walking faster. I eventually came across a boulder. I climbed up on it, and at one point my foot slipped on something smooth. I looked down and saw a pure white mask. Ok, hold on. I never saw this in the show! Though all this happened before volume four came out. I guess I'll see it eventually. In like a year. But I digress. I looked over the mask.

"Hey… you never told me your name actually."

"Marco bruuuuh."

"Whatever Marco, have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Get away from that right now!" He suddenly got serious.

"Why? What is it?" I backpedaled and then the mask's eye sockets glow red.

"A geist." he pulled out his hammer. The geist rose up. It was a golem-like grimm I guess. Marco spun his hammer in his hand, and a gunshot echoed through the air.

"Is that hammer a gun?" I tried to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, of course it is bro." I guess that won't ever go away.

"We can't fight this… Look out!" I tackled him to the side. "We can't fight this alone, I know where help will be. Four!" I jumped, and the hoverboard formed below me. "Get on!" Marco climbed on, and the hoverboard hit the ground. Of course it would. "Terminate. I'll hold it off, head to the temple. There should be others there. Go!" This should be a slow enemy. I shifted to the side using my semblance. I could get a small weapon, and find a weak spot. That's the mask most likely. ( **I thought that the first time I saw it. That mask's the weak point.** ) "Seven!" Two sets of claws appeared on my hands. I based them off of Lionel, don't judge me. On it's next swing I activated my semblance. I ran up it's arm, and jumped to the other one. I jumped from this, onto it's central part. I slashed it's face, and it collapsed. "Terminate. One!" My sword and shield formed, and i pulled back my right arm to stab it in it's face. One of it's arms started rolling away. "What?" Something that looked like a transmutation or magic circle appeared below me. A giant black grimm hand shot out of it, grabbing me. It's grip tightened. I was able to choke out, "Thir-thirteen!" A giant set of armor expanded out from me. It was slightly based on the hulkbuster, but not too much. I stabbed my elbows back, and it released me. I fell to the ground. "Terminate!" I still have a bit left in me, but not too much. I can't use my semblance to get there, but I can't hold out against this grimm. "Four." I sped away as fast as I can, putting the hard-light generator to it's limits. The geist followed me, crashing through the forest.

"WHAT!" Seems Marco got there. "AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM?"

I turned my hoverboard so that it stopped in front of the line of trees. "Hey Yang! I…" Then the geist crashed through the trees. This freaking little… "Terminate. Two!" I ran up it's leg firing off shots behind me as I went. I sped past it's face, and caught the mask on my way past. The mask then separated from the boulder, and the geist formed into a ghost thing. The boulders started falling, and while that happened I was able to fire a single shot off at the geist. I mean, it missed, and Yang had to shoot it with her gauntlets, but I was close. I hope. While they fell, I rotated in the air so I was on top of the large middle boulder. Sadly, one of the boulders fell and crushed my leg. Luckily it was my right one, so I wasn't actually hurt, but my leg was stuck. "Yang, could you?"

"Got it!" Yang then punched the boulder, and it shattered. I got up warily. My automail, I'm calling it that, don't judge me, was dented, but still worked okay. Let's see what happens when everyone gets here. And I have to fight those two giant freaking grimm, the deathstalker and the nevermore, with a partially damaged leg. Fun!

 **SEASON FOUR IS SO MUCH BETTER! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 **Ok, I just love the new grimm, and the animation is so much better. I'm sorry for all the long waits. Everyone says this, but high school takes up a ton of your time. Well, Thanksgiving is coming up and I have this week off as break. I should be able to churn out at least one more chapter this week. I would like to give thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. I would like to give special thanks to Boyy2k who has been a constant supporter ever since he found it. Also, I would like to say, the reason I mentioned the** _ **Worlds of the Dead**_ **series in the first AN, was because that's actually where I got the death from. I know the author personally, and I'm pretty sure he'd be okay with it. He's a pretty cool guy. One last thing, I'm sorry if this is a bit long, but I want to hear your voices. So many people have favorited and followed, but less have reviewed. I want to know how exactly you feel, and maybe some constructive criticism. Thanks you guys, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for being so late, there were finals this week, I actually have some next week too, and so I… I shouldn't lie. I did and do have finals but that's not really the reason. I've been trying to get a new fanfiction running and I haven't gotten any traction when starting to write the first chapter. Also, I like video games. A little too much. Hope you like the chapter!**

Marco grabbed a chess piece when a scream echoed through the forest. "Some girl's in trouble, did you guys hear that?" Yang said. I had to cover my mouth to hide my smile. "What should we do?" Yang asked.

I opened my mouth, but was interrupted by Ruby falling from the sky yelling, "HEADS UPPPPPP!" She was intercepted mid-air by Jaune, and they both crashed into a tree. That has to hurt.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked, looking up at the tree. She was crouched down, something I hadn't noticed before.

"I…"

"YEEHAAAWWWW!" There was an explosion, and an ursa fell down on the edge of the forest. Well, Nora's here now. Who else? Nora ran over grabbing a rook singing, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren yelled.

"Coming Ren!" Nora dropped the rook from her head into her hand in a movement that was pretty impressive. She ran over to Ren right as Pyrrha burst through the forest with the deathstalker on her tail. She expertly dodged a claw as she ran towards us.

"Jaune!" she yelled. Ruby jumped out of the tree rolling and jumped up.

"Ruby?" Yang asked surprised. I'm not sure why she was surprised, but she was.

"Yang!" Ruby said, excited. They threw up their arms and they were about to hug, but Nora jumped in between them, shouting out her own name.

"Did she just run here with a deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"I can't take it anymore!" Yang screamed, her hair bursting into flames. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

Roughly two second passed before Ruby patted her arm and pointed up at the nevermore. "Yang?" Yang just slumped over in defeat. Weiss was hanging by one hand on the end of one of it's talons.

"How could you leave me!" Weiss yelled.

"I said jump."

"She's gonna fall.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." I just stood there silently watching this insanity from behind the line of people. While Weiss was falling Jaune jumped out to try and catch her, but ultimately ended lying face down on the ground when Weiss landed on his back. Pyrrha, engaged in her battle with the deathstalker, was hit in front of us. Before that, there was an awkward silence where everyone seemed to jump back in time for a second. Weird.

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said happily.

"Yay!" I cheered. Ren hadn't noticed me being here before, so he turned around in surprise. I guess I was being a little silent.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said. She pulled out her weapon and started running towards the deathstalker. She screamed a battle cry and used the recoil to propel her further . She slashed at the deathstalker, but her attack bounced off the claw. She yelled something, and folded her weapon up to store it on her back.

"RUBY!" Yang and I yelled at the same time. We started running. I used my semblance in small bursts to conserve what aura I had. The nevermore shot out feathers and I dodged a few, but on turn was too sharp and I slipped on the grass. "RUBY!" We yelled again. I heard a shing and a white blur blew past Yang. But Weiss' heel got caught in my green cape. She stumbled and the cape was pulled over my head. I tried to get to Ruby, but wasn't able to get there in time. Luckily Ruby was able to dodge the stinger almost completely. It left a small scratch on her cheek. "RUBY!" I yelled. I suddenly felt light. I flew through the feathers in a flurry of green petals and appeared on the deathstalker's tail. "Seven!" The claws appeared on my hands and I thrusted my hand through the base of the stinger. My hand got stuck almost all the way through. The deathstalker tried to fling me off but because of my hand I rotated around and the stinger left a gash in my side. I was vaguely aware of someone wrenching my hand out and felt a gust of air. I was hit by a sudden wall of drowsiness. I fought hard to stay awake. I heard someone's voice as I was propped up against a tree.

"Thank you Weiss, Jade are you okay?"

"I-is R-R-Rub…"

"Yes Ruby's fine. She's just feeling tired, the dolt." A colder voice said.

I sighed. "G-Good n-night." Then I was no longer tired.

 **One thing, everybody always has deathstalker venom being a fast-acting and** **extremely deadly. I don't think It would be that way. The deathstalker usually kills with its claws or it stabs with its stinger. If the stinger only has a glancing hit the venom would make it drowsy, or in larger amounts would put the victim to sleep. If you're feeling sleepy you're movements are slower. If you fall asleep you're going to die. That's just going to happen. I feel like an extremely deadly poison would be more complex and harder to make which would be a disadvantage. It would take longer to make, not that I'm an expert on venom. Or grimm. Whatever, I might be wrong.**

 **Also, the reason Jade is a faunus and Ruby isn't, also the reason he doesn't have a right leg, is a mutation. I think that is how faunus originally evolved and it just happened a long time ago so faunus have become more common. The loss of the right leg was just a side effect. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! School is out! Well, for me at least. So I don't have much to say… What about shameless self-promotion?**

 **Yesterday I wrote a one-shot for Fairy Tail. It's based on the song Smoke and Mirrors by Jayne (LittleJayneyCakes). It was so much fun to write.**

 **Now that's over, hope you like the new chapter!**

"Jade Rose and Marco Crimson, you have chosen the black knight pieces. This is a special case as no one else chose the same piece as you. We will be looking for new hunters-in-training to join you and then you will formally be a team." I was standing up on the stage with Marco and I looked at the crowd. "It looks like things are shaking up to be an interesting year."

I met with team RWBY afterwards. Yang ran and hugged me. "Ow, Yang, still tender." My wound from the deathstalker was still healing as the traces of poison in the wound were stunting the healing process. It should be healed overnight. She set me down. "Hey Ruby," I said, "Nice job on becoming leader." I held up my hand and Yang took the high five I meant for Ruby. "Yang!"

"We should probably get to our rooms." Blake said from the background.

"Yeah, that's like, a good idea bruh."

"Did he just call you a bra?" Yang asked.

"I don't know anymore and it scares me." I laughed lightly. "See you later."

"Bye."

When we got into our room and the door closed behind me. I could still smell a lizard. "So, Marco."

"Yeah bruh?"

"Are you a faunus?"

He looked taken aback. "Why?"

"You smell like a lizard." I pulled off my hood and let my black wolf ears perk up from my black hair. I reached up and massaged them. They were aching from me holding them down the whole time. He pulled down his collar a little and I saw scales. "I'm a wolf faunus."

"Gila Monster."

"Cool, reptiles are awesome. Well, we should probably get some sleep." I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. After that I eased myself into one of the beds trying not to aggravate my wound. I layed down and plugged in my earbuds and put on some music. Noise I'm used to in the background has always helps me sleep. In a few minutes I was out like a light.

In the morning I woke up. I opened my bleary eyes and turned on my scroll. It's 8:40. My first class is at 9:00. Crap. I sit up and a loose hammock hits me in the face. I'll solve that problem later. I heard Marco in the bathroom so I used my semblance to speedily grab and throw on my outfit. I grabbed the Remnant's version of a cliff bar and wolfed it down… YANG!

Marco walked out of the bathroom. "Bruh, we need to get to class."

"Yeah, I know that." When he did this I was hopping on one foot while tugging a shoe on the other. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Bruh I need to get ready dude."

"I do too!" I fell onto my back. "Frick!" Marco stuck out his hand and I took it. Once I got up I pulled out my scroll and checked the time. "Crap! There's only five minutes left! Come on!" I ran out the door. I heard people fall behind me and Jaune was on my tail.

"Monsters! Deeemons… prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey." I hit my forehead with my palm. He laughed awkwardly. "Uhhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other…" That's when I started spacing out. I wanted to think about something. My weapon was entirely based on my aura, and if my aura runs out I'm useless. I was useless for most of the fight two days ago and Ruby almost died. It's obvious that me being here is creating a sort of butterfly effect. If that weird thing hadn't happened with my semblance Ruby would've… I need something physical to use. Like a gun. That can be used as a ranged and a me…

"I do sir!" The freakin' crap?

"Well then, let's find out." Oh yeah. "Step forward, and meet your opponent." Weiss walked down the stair and stood in the middle of the classroom with her rapier out.

The cage rattled while team RWBY said, "Go Weiss!" "Fight well!" "Yeah, represent team RWBY!"

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss yelled back. Sure, don't get mad at the rest of the team, just Ruby. Ruby mumbled her apologies.

"Alright. Let the match begin." The professor swung his axe and opened the cage. A boarbatusk charged out of the cage. Weiss jumped aside and hit it with her sword. Due to the armor the attack was meaningless. The boarbatusk turned and Port said "Haha, weren't expecting that, were you?"

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheered. Weiss charged but her sword got stuck in it's tusks.

"Bold new approach. I like it!" Weiss struggled with the boarbatusk for a minute, Ruby cheering her on the whole time. Weiss faltered and the sword was yanked out of her hands and thrown across the room. The grimm hit her away and the teacher said, "Now what will you do without your weapon?" The boar grimm charged and Weiss rolled out of the way. She ran over to her weapon and grabbed it up.

"Weiss, go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby gave Weiss very good advice.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss crankily interrupted. ( **The narrator doesn't have to be impartial. Teeheehee** ) The boarbatusk jumped up and started spinning towards Weiss. Weiss used her semblance to block it and jump up onto a glyph in the air. Right when it hit the ground with it's unguarded belly up, Weis launched off her glyph and stabbed it. She fell to one knee panting.

"Bravo! Braavo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Because it's not like all of the females in this room are huntresses in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant! Class dismissed." During the whole thing Weiss glared at Ruby. Ruby looked sad. I followed Ruby when she followed Weiss.

"Weiss!"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me? What wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

Ruby scoffed. "What did I do?"

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." I sped by Ruby and Ozpin, who I didn't even notice coming up, and followed Weiss.

"Professor Port."

"Ah, Miss Schnee, and to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I-I enjoyed your lecture."

"Of course you did child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you."

"You really think so?"

"Most surely. Hmm, something's troubling you."

"Yes sir."

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife."

"Well, I-I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY."

A pause before, "That's preposterous!"

"Excuse me?"

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray."

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

"How dare you!"

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not remotely true… Well, not entirely true."

"So the outcome didn't fall into her favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a matter would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be." ( **and the wall of dialogue ends, sorry about that** ) Weiss turned away from Professor Port and walked away. I grabbed her arm and she turned to me.

"What do you want?"

"Protect Ruby. She is my twin and if anything ever happened to her… Just protect her." I then sped away leaving a trail of green petals in my wake.

 **And now I can sleep.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I have been looking forward to this chapter since before I posted the first chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, but I don't really like how the fight went on a little bit. I might go back and edit that.**

 **Anyway, next is going to be the Jaundice episodes. Cardin is showing up so much I should probably put him as one of the characters. Anyway, I'll have Jade making his weapon spread out throughout the next few chapters. He'll be using it afterwards.**

 **Well then, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Today is Friday, the day of our first combat class. I'm excited for today, as I've heard that the first day is different. I have my weapons under my clothes as usual.

"Today is your first day of combat class." Professor Goodwitch started. "In this class I will not only teach you how to fight, but how to fight together. Today we will show you how people who have trained together fight. Jade and Ruby Rose, could you come up please?" I walk down to the stage and Ruby soon joins me. Her face is as white as paper.

"You'll be fine Ruby." I whisper as we stood side by said facing the crowd.

"Now, who volunteers to fight these two." Goodwitch asked.

"We will!" A voice immediately called out. Two people stood up, one in armor and the other in a green hoodie and brown pants.

"Ah, Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush. Come." Cardin and Russel faced us on the stage. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, but her hands were shaking. Ruby doesn't do well in front of crowds.

"Ruby, Ruby, look at me. Concentrate. We're a team. We can work together, okay?"

Ruby started to calm down, her breathing steadying. "Okay, I'll be good?"

"Sure!" I smiled. "Let's do this!" I crouched down.

"You may begin." Goodwitch stated.

I started off running towards Cardin, Ruby running at my side. Once we got a few feet away from them I said, "Four." I jumped up and the hoverboard formed beneath my feet. I grab Ruby's hand and swing her around. I throw her towards Cardin and she swings out her scythe. I spin my hoverboard and launch it at Russel. After it hits I say, "Terminate, six." A large ball on a chain appears in my hands. "Ruby, jump!" Ruby jumps up and I launch the ball at him. It hits him in his gut and he is thrown back. "Terminate, five." I spin around and put my swords in a cross to block Russel's knives. I then push them outwards, uncrossing them and throwing Russel backwards. I then jump up and grab Ruby's hand again. She fires at Cardin and that swings us around. That launches her towards Russel and me towards Cardin. That's when everything went wrong. I try to block Cardin's swing with my swords but they shatter under the pressure and I'm knocked to the side. I crouch and say. "Three." Ember Celica formed around my fists. I throw a few ghost punches to launch shots at Cardin. I then run back to where Ruby was fighting Russel. I elbow him in the gut and fire off another shot to drive my elbow further into his gut. "Ruby! Let's do this! Terminate, ten." A liquid looking armor formed around me. Ruby jumped up onto my right hand. I thrusted my hand upward and Ruby flew upward into the air. I spun my hand and the liquid released her. I then thrusted my hands out to the side and Cardin and Russel. I clapped my hands together and pushed them towards Ruby. Cardin and Russel smashed together in mid-air and were thrown into the air. Ruby shot off a bunch of shots and started spinning in a cyclone of red rose petals. "Terminate." My armor disappeared and Ruby's spinning blade slammed into Cardin and Russel. They were thrown to the ground and their auras were depleted. I used my semblance to sprint up the walls and grab Ruby in mid-air. I wrench Crescent Rose out of her grip and slow ruby down enough. We hit the floor ourselves. I help Ruby up but she staggers around for a second and falls back down. Ruby did always get dizzy when we practiced that on trees. Sadly it didn't make perfect logs like Ruby thought.

I put Ruby's arm arm over my shoulders and help her off the stage. I give her to Yang who helps her back to her seat as I head to mine. I take a look at my aura level on my scroll. It was sent into the red zone with all the energy my armor settings sapped. I know what I need to do tomorrow.

I walk into the store after looking at a lot of different stores. I look at many different weapons. Then one caught my eye. I called the person who owned the sop. "What are these?"

"Good choice. These is a katar." It had a H-shaped handle and a large blade in the middle. He pulled a trigger and the blade opened to reveal a small gun barrel. He pointed it at a target and pulled another trigger and fired off multiple fast shots at the target.

"Cool, but what type of ammo does it use?" I asked.

"It converts your aura into a physical form the fires it." He explained with a smile.

My face fell. "Could I see it for a second?"

"Sure." He handed it over. I held it in my hand as I said "Copy and send to RoseAndThorns ." ( **Side note: Google Docs registers that as an actual email address** )

"Are you copying me?" The guy asked. He started reaching for a nearby sword.

"No, I'm going to make changes before I actually craft the weapon. Though here's some lien." I said handing over some lien. The shopkeeper narrowed his eyes, but took his hand away from the sword.

"Thank you for your purchase, now please get the…" I sped out of the door before he could finish his sentence.


	12. Quick Update

**Hello everyone. So this is just an update, not an actual chapter. First, I have posted a poll (at least I hope I did, I'm not entirely sure I did it correctly) about which fanfiction I should bring back. Some I started but never posted, others I didn't really like so I took down. You're able to vote twice, and please vote. Second, the next chapter won't be a Jaundice chapter. I have decided to do a Christmas Special, and it just will be an extra of no importance to the plot. I'm probably not going to even try too hard, as it will just be done as a joke, and won't impact the plot at all. Just for fun. It will be posted on Christmas Day. Lastly, you guys are awesome. 29 followers and 23 favorites is just amazing. Over five thousand views? I never thought it would be this popular. Thank you guys, Happy Holidays.**


	13. Poll Update

**So I didn't really know how polls work, and I didn't see the button to post it on my profile. I thought it was automatic. It is now on my profile, please vote. It will be up to you guys what I bring back.**


	14. Chapter 11

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! So here is my Christmas special. It's just something I whipped up for today. I really just wrote it for fun and maybe a little filler before the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and have a very merry Christmas!**

Jade Rose, age thirteen years old

"Jade! Jade! Jade! Wake up, wake up! It's Christmas!" Ruby was jumping up and down on my bed. She finally sat down beside me, but she then started poking me rapidly, no doubt using her semblance to poke me faster.

"I'll be up in a minute." I groan. Then Ruby started tickling me. I start spasming in my bed, blankets and pillows flying off. I then felt a dark presence enter the room. Ruby felt it too and paused.

"Well just tickle me pink." The shadow in the doorway said.

"Yang!" I sped around my room to find one of my pillows and threw it at her. She caught it and threw it back.

"I'm awake now. The extreme pain of that pun woke me up." I winced and stuck my finger In my ear. I pulled it out and looked at it. "Oh look, I'm actually bleeding." I rubbed my head and walked out of the room. "Hello Father."

"Hey Jade." Taiyang was flipping eggs for our breakfast. After Mother disappeared he was the only decent cook. ( **I'm not being sexist, it's just that it has been stated that Summer made amazing cookies, so I assumed she'do be good at cooking along with baking** ) Yang burns everything, the only thing Ruby can make decently is cookies, and I always make so much of a mess I lose half of what I'm making to the counters and floors. So Taiyang is now the cook. Also, I didn't use to like eggs, but remnant eggs taste different. For some reason, I'm not entirely sure. "What's wrong, you look sad."

"Yang."

"What, I think she's punny."

"You're WORSE!" I bang my head into the table table lightly.

"Jade! Help me! Her puns are overwhelming!" Ruby yells, stuck in our room.

I grabbed two pillows off the coach. "I'm coming Ruby!" I sped into the room and started hitting Yang viciously. "Run Ruby! Save yourself!"

"I hope I get some candy canes in mint condition."

"Aaah!" I cry out in pain and fall backwards. "Run!" I groan out, reaching out to Ruby on the floor.

"Children! Stop messing around and sit down at the table."

I appeared in my seat, a trail of green petals behind me. "Yes Father." I said in a really bad english accent. Ruby sped into her own chair, almost falling over until I steadied her chair. Yang walked over and sat into her own chair. We had a very nice and uneventful breakfast. The real fun started when we opened presents.

"Thank you so much Dad!" Yang squeals and tackles Taiyang. She just got a set of keys along with a picture of a motorcycle.

"Are you going to call it anything?" He asked.

"Like Sun!" Ruby piped up.

"Well it has some black on it, how about Bumblebee?" I commented

"Yeah! That's a great name!" Yang hit one fist into her open palm. She does that a little too much.

"Open this one!" Ruby hands a red wrapped present to me. It said "To: Jade From: Ruby"

I pulled off the wrapping paper. Inside was a small box that when I opened it there was a small silver cross inside. In the center of the cross there was a red gem. "Ruby," I said in a very serious voice. "Is this, a ruby?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that! That is an extremely pure burn Dust crystal."

"Wow, that's nice. But…" I was about to ask why she chose a cross. But then I remembered. It was an obscure piece of information, and I don't remember where I heard it, but instead of the rose Ruby's symbol was going to be a cross. "Thanks Ruby." I took the chain and looped it around my neck.

"Now open mine." Yang said with a big smile on her face.

I eyed the box suspiciously and took it, slowly. I then opened it slowly. I opened the box and it was a small pink gem. "What's this?"

"It's a pink form of… jade." I sigh. ( **I actually hate the color pink** )

"Thanks. Jade is a very strong gem. It fashioned into _weapons_ in the past." I smile predatorily… YANG! "Now here's your present Ruby. I saw these and knew you would love them."

I handed her my present. To this day my ears still hurt. "CHOCOLATE CHIP STRAWBERRY COOKIES!"


	15. Chapter 12

**Nothing to say but hope you like the chapter.**

"So, there we were, it was the middle of the night…"

"It was day." Ren interjected.

"We were surrounded by ursai!" Nora continued, ignoring him.

"They were beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora yells standing up.

"Two of them."

"But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took then down. Then we made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora concluded her tale.

"She's had this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren explained.

"And why do you know this?" I ask. Unless they take time out of their days for Nora to explain her dreams I don't understand how he would know that. Does Nora have a dream journal?

Pyrrha ( **I almost spelled it Phyrra again** ) then saved Ren by asked Jaune, "Jaune, are you okay?" He had been staring off into space slowly drawing circles with his fork.

There was a pause before Jaune said, "Hmm? What? Oh yeah, why?"

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby explained.

"Rainy." I added.

"Guys, I'm fine." Jaune said, convincing no one. "Seriously look!" He smiled, put a thumbs-up, and laughed awkwardly.

We heard sadistic laugh from nearby. I turned and saw team CRDL harassing an older student, a female rabbit faunus.

She was the same who helped me build my weapon.

"Two."

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha protested.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby said.

"He's been one for years. I figured he would stop after the death threats Father gave him, but I guess you can't change someone like him." I said, my face perfectly serious.

"Oh please, name one time he's bullied me. Wait, death threats?"

"Name one? I could name ten, which is probably higher than he could count." I laughed derisively. ( **STUDIO CCCCCCCC!** )

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask."

Nora gasped. "We'll break his legs!"

"Yeah!" My face lit up and I slammed my fists together in a flash of light blue light.

"Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everybody."

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet cries out in pain. "Please stop!"

"I told you they were real. She's just an animal after all."

"What a freak."

" _ **You want to play a game?**_ " I lower and make my voice gravelly to give it a creepy demonic feel as I appear behind Cardin with petals drifting behind me. He jumped, his hand reflexively letting go of Velvet's ear.

I heard a faint "Thank you." that I barely picked up before she put her head down and walked away. Cardin whirled around.

"What do you want, you mutt?" Cardin spat out raising his fists.

"I was just protecting a friend. Something someone like you wouldn't possibly understand." I stared at him with fire in my eyes. Though, unlike Yang, not literally. I pump my fists and cock the hard-light Ember Celicas on my wrists. Cardin narrowed his eyes before turning to walk away.

"Prior to the faunus right revolution, more commonly known as the Faunus war, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. ( **I just noticed this after going back to chapter 12 of volume one. It's cool that it was mentioned before volume four, just wanted to point that out.** ) Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?" I raise my hand, my pointer and middle fingers lazily extended with the others closer to my palm. I hide being a faunus for a better first appearance, I know people will think worse of me for being a faunus, but I'm not going to deny it. I like my wolf ears, they're cool. I look around and see some other faunus, my partner included, raising their hands with Velvet timidly raising hers. "Dreadful, simply dreadful." Our eccentric teacher states. "Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of _ignorance_ that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang!" I wonder if Oobleck ever sleeps, with his constant ingestion of coffee? "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Haha, he called Cardin a scholar.

Weiss raised her hand and Oobleck called on her. "The battle at Fort castle!"

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" He asked.

Before I can react to answer Jaunes yells out, "Hey!"

"Mr. Arc!" Oobleck appears in front of Jaune. Okay, so how does he do that? Is it a semblance? Maybe his semblance gives him extreme speed if he ingests caffeine. That makes sense. " _Finally_ contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

Jaune quickly became flustered. "Uhhhh… the answer… the advantage… of the faunus… had over that guy's stuff…" Pyrrha put her hands as circles around her eyes. "Um, b-binoculars!"

I snort, my hand quickly coming over my mouth. Pyrrha just hung her head in shame. "Very funny Mr. Arc." Oobleck said, obviously not amused. Though, of course he could be cracking up on this inside, I wouldn't be able to tell. "Cardin! Perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oh joy.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train a filthy animal than a soldier."

I laugh, an exaggerated fake forced laugh. "Really Cardin, if we're the animals, then where's your intelligence?" Cardin glares at me before Pyrrha cut in.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" She asks.

"That's one way of putting it." I grumble.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin shoots back at her.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep." Blake continues. "His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a _failure_."

Cardin jumps out of his seat, his fists raised. "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings. Now! Moving on!" I smile as I rest my head on my interlocked fingers.

After class I talk to Marco. "So bruuuuh, what do we have next?"

"Well," I say looking at our schedules. Marco had insisted I have his, as he thought he would destroy or lose his I argued that I would lose both of ours. But he said that he would destroy or lose and would have half a chance of getting rid of his schedule so I took it. "I have Dust Manipulation and you have Advanced Weight Training. How'd you get into advanced first year?"  
"My semblance is like super strength brooooooo."

"That's cliche." I mumble. "Well we better get there."

 **Next on Thus the Jade Rose Scatters. Jade plays with fire. hehehehehahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	16. Chapter 13

**So there will be a new series, and it will be RWBY. I will be** _ **tentatively**_ **starting a kind of spin-off series of Thus the Jade Rose Scatters once I finish the team. I'm starting it because I've read a lot of one type of fanfiction, not just for RWBY, so it's going to be one of those. I won't be saying what type because that will be a big spoiler. You'll find out in the first chapter, but if I told you you'd know. And it wouldn't be as shocking. But it'll be in the summary. Unless I can figure out a way to keep it out.**

 **Well hope you like the chapter. I probably got some things wrong about Dust, just PM me or review it I did and tell me what I did wrong.**

"In this class you will learn how to easily and more effectively manipulate the archaic power of Dust." When I got to the class there were multiple dust crystals, glass dust containers, and a small machine. I didn't see many people I knew so I sat down next to Velvet.

"Thank you for helping me during lunch today." Velvet said quietly.

"It's fine, it was nice to scare Cardin anyway. Oooh, a burn dust crystal."

"Before we start today, there is someone I would like to introduce." Professor Peach continued. "Everyone please welcome Sapphire Fox. She will be joining Jade Rose and Marco Crimson in the formation of their team." A girl walked in. She had on a icy white dress. ( **combat skirt Teeheehee.** ) She sat down on the other side of me. When she sat down I saw that she had a red-orange fox tail. She lives up to her name I guess. Oh great, now I'm surrounded by females. "Now today we will be turning a solid, uncut crystal to its powdered form using a handheld device. Powdered Dust is much more volatile, but easier to control. Many dust mages use it in this form. First you must attach the container to the machine and attach the machine to your hand." I had seen these before. I click the glass container into place and fit the leather straps onto my palm. "Good, now you will have to channel your aura into the machine. Be careful though, these are very expensive. A small sphere should appear outside of it, set the Dust crystal you chose onto it. It should start to slowly turn into powder and be loaded into container. Do not lose your concentration though, as the dust might release its power." I chose a burn crystal and set it onto the blue sphere that appeared. As it turned into powder I looked at Sapphire and Velvet. Velvet had chosen a lightning crystal while Sapphire had chosen a frost one. "Good job Jade. You're doing well." The last of the crystal disappeared and the device beeped. I pulled out the container and pulled off the leather straps holding the Dust manipulator. ( **What? You thought something bad would happen just because I said he plays with fire then I laughed maniacally? No, that not what I meant.** )

"Everyone has finished, good job. Now I would like to gauge your skill level. Everyone will be participating. Who would like to go first?" My hand shot up along with a few others around the room. "Jade Rose and Adam Absko." A shorter guy came down along with me. "You will be allowed to use anything, but only able to attack with your powdered dust or constructs using it. You may begin when you are ready."

I faced him. I won't be able to use my burn dust to create a construct, and I don't know what type of dust he had. He smiled at me. "Good luck."

I smiled back. He was nice. "Good luck to you to."

He poured some of his dust into his hand. It glowed lightly before his hand was encased in a spiked ball of ice. He disappeared before reappearing in front of me. He swung his hand and I only dodged it because of my semblance. But I was able to hit him with a puff of dust, but wasn't able to activate it with my aura. I realized I hadn't closed the tap. I flicked it close before smirking. I took a knee and, while my opponent was still recovering his balance, I activated the line of burn dust I accidently left behind me. I created a line of explosions eventually hitting him and reacting with the dust I had left on him. He was thrown backward and hit the ground hard. "Professor Peach, do I need to keep the container?"

"No, I don't see why. The containers are completely disposable."

"Perfect, I've always wanted to try this since I thought of it a few minutes ago." I gripped the glass, dodging an ice spike. I concentrated as hard as I could while dodging ice attacks. Powdered Dust is easier to manipulate. I pour my aura into it through the glass, envisioning a sword made of fire. I can't normally make constructs of fire, but I have heard of people being able to do it. That could of been their semblance though. Instead of a sword made of fire, I got a giant explosion. I normally enjoy explosions, but not when they go off in my hand. The explosion completely depleted my aura, as near the end of it I could feel the heat. I close my eyes for a second as I lie on my back.

"Hey that was fun, do you want to fight again some time?" I open my eyes and see my opponent reaching out his hand.

"Sure. But, could you use your other hands." I held up my left hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He reached out with his left hand and grabbed mine. He pulled back and helped me up. "I guess it would hurt, that was a pretty good explosion."

"Thanks, I try."

He laughed and headed back to his seat and I to mine. Glynda called up Velvet and Sapphire next. Now I'll be able to see how good my new teammate is and I've heard that Velvet is really good with Dust so this should be a good fight. That will distract me from the stinging sensation in my right hand. Then I'll just let my aura heal it, and I should be fine.

Sapphire held out her hands and a glowing ice blue rod formed in her hands with the Dust container on the end. It wasn't a Dust construct, what is that? She pointed it at Velvet and a giant icicle shot out of it. Velvet ran low to the ground dodging the icicle. She poured some dust into her hand. Lightning trailed behind her palm and she slammed it into Sapphire. Sapphire buckled and the rod shortened. She pointed it into Velvet's face and hit her with a blast of ice. Velvet tilted her head so the the blast misses, though just barely. Velvet jumped backwards to not get hit again. Sapphire then used glowing platforms that rose from the ground. She made large sweeps of the powdered dust and sweeps of tiny icicles flew down towards Velvet. This isn't going anywhere. I think Velvet realized the same thing. She pulled back her hand and pushed it forward like she was throwing a spear. A gigantic bolt of lightning flew out her hand and struck Sapphire. There was a big flash and then we saw a big wall of light. It disappeared and Sapphire was still standing on her glowing platform. It lowered until Sapphire stepped off of it onto the ground. She walked over to her seat and sat down, completely disregarding Velvet. She then sat down in silence. This is going to be _so_ much fun. ( **sarcasm** )


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, my laptop has been acting weird, but I've found a way around it. I should be able to post another chapter soon. Now that I say that, I'm going to eat my words.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

I lean my head against the stupid tree with my stupid jar in front of the stupid tap draining the stupid sap. I thought field trips were supposed to be fun or a learning experience, not menial labor. I mean, Forever Fall Forest is pretty cool. My ears twitch after I hear a shattering noise. My head whips around and I see Jaune facing Cardin on the hill. I have to control myself to not go help him, because he gets beat up, but doesn't he kill an Ursa in the end? I think it will be…

"Ursai! Ursai!" One of the team CRDL members runs by.

Yang intercepts one, "What? Where?"

"Back there, they've got Cardin!"

"Jaune!" Phyrra exclaims, dropping her jar of syrup.

"Yang! You and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered.

"Guys!" I called over Marco and Sapphire. "Let's go help!"

"'K brooo." We ran over, me using my semblance to get there faster.

"Six." I murmur under my breath with my right arm brought up close to my mouth so that it picked it up. A long chain with a ball at the end appeared in my hands. I started spinning it around and stop right in front of one of the giant Ursai. I let go of the chain in my right hand and the ball slams into the Ursa that was about to attack Jaune, who was currently fighting the other one. I then grab it again and swing it upward to slam it down onto the Ursa's head. It swung one of it's paws to block it, completely shattering my hard light weapon. Then it's other paw came over and hit me backwards. This thing is freaking strong. I get up right when my teammates arrive. Sapphire had a very intricate looking bladed bow with a glowing ice blue string and loaded with an arrow of the same color.

"Ok, cover me Sapphire." Her dress glowed and she fires her arrow. It hit the ground below the Ursa and ice started growing up it's legs. "Two." I sped at the Ursa and jumped. I hooked my Crescent Rose on its neck and held back it's head. I fired a shot and the blade sunk in a tiny it into it's neck. I won't be able to decapitate it. The Ursa roared and tried to shake me off. "Marco! Hit it before it shakes me off." Marco ran up to the Ursa and hit it repeatedly until it collapsed. Wow, he's kind of scary sometimes. "Terminate." I jumped off the now dissolving Grimm.

"-my friends, ever again." I walked up to Jaune talking to Cardin. "Got it?"

"Nice job taking that Ursa!" I congratulated Jaune as he walked away from Cardin.

"It wasn't that big of an Ursa." He said bashfully, his courage wearing off along with his adrenaline.

"Still, you did a really good job." I brought my hand up for a high-five. He just walked away. Thanks Jaune. Thanks.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" Yang came up and bear hugged me.

"Hey, Yang. I'm fine, I had some awesome people backing me up." I smiled at my team mates.

"Whatever." Sapphire scoffed and walked away. Thanks Sapphire.

Thanks.


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I got it out in a decent amount of time! I didn't eat my words! For once.**

 **Anyway! I really enjoyed hinting at things that might happen, they aren't set in stone yet. And maybe I was really obvious, this is the first time I have written something like the thing I was hinting at! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

I plunge the last piece of metal into the water I had near. There was a hiss before I pulled it out. Now the "fun" part. I have to completely assemble and test to see if it works. Ruby and Yang helped me design it, but I still have to check just in case. Luckily Beacon has it's own forge, or I'd have to pay for one.

Wait, do I have to pay for this?

I quickly gathered up everything and rushed out of the room. I think it would be better for me to assemble my new weapon in my room. So I'm not hogging the forge. Yeah, that's it. I begin to assemble-( **Yeah, you don't want to hear this. Let's fast forward a bit** )

"So you want to try out your new weapon Jade?" Yang asked smiling.

"Yeah, tomorrow you guys are going out to look at all the stuff for the Vytal festival, so I thought we could spar." I held up my arm and showed my new weapon, Bloom. In its stored form it was just a metal brace covering my whole right arm. It could be used to block attacks, but not very well, as it only covered my right arm. If I threw a phantom punch, all the pieces inter-locked and it formed a Katar. Instead of the usual H-shaped grip it has a ring on my wrist. That holds it on, while my fingers are free to pull the two triggers. If I pull one trigger with my ring and middle finger the two parts of the large blade shift away from each other and reveal a barrel in which I can shoot dust bullets. I have to store the magazines separate, I have them on a belt like Ruby.

"Sure." Yang followed me to the stage. A few people were around, but none were on the stage. Me and Yang faced each other. We both activated our weapons. Thorn formed a large blade with rose vines running down the flat part of the blade.

"Nice weapon." Yang smiled.

"All thanks to you and Ruby, you guys helped me so much." I smiled back. "Now let's do this." I fit a wind dust bullet magazine into Thorn. Yang threw a few phantom punches and her dust shots flew at me. I blocked the shots with the flat side of my blade and burst through the smoke left behind. I slashed at Yang but she dodged my attacks. She threw punches at me but I dodged those too. I dashed back and jumped up into the air. I pulled both triggers and shot a bunch of bullets. When they hit the ground around her they exploded in bursts of wind. They blew her back and when I hit the ground I flew towards her. I thrust my weapon at her and she blocked with her forearms. She pushed off and then swung at me with her right fist. I am thrown backwards and start groaning on the floor. Yang rushed over to see if I was okay.

"Jade, Jade are you okay?" Yang shook me.

I whip around and put the blade of Thorn to Yang throat. "Too easy." I laugh. "I win."

"That's dirty Jade." I pop up and Yang stands up beside me.

"Thank for helping me." I do a few experimental swing and thrusts. "I think I'm going to like Thorn."

We started walking towards the dorms. "Hey Jade, team RWBY is going to check out the opening of the Vytal Festival, do you want to…"

"Just because I grew up with you and Ruby, doesn't mean I like being surrounded by girls all the time. I think I'll sit this one out. Anyway, I've got some homework to do, see you later."

"See you Jade."

I walked into my dorm and Sapphire was standing there. I sit down and start on math. Not too hard. "Jade." Sapphire says.

"Yes?"

"The Vytal Festival starts tomorrow. I think we should go and scout out the competition."

"Of course you would. I'm not going to go, but there's nothing stopping you and Marco. Where is he by the way?"

"I don't know. Also, what's stopping you?"

"I need to practice with my new weapon." I then realized I left Thorn on pressed a button on it. The brace popped open and I took it off. "I need to get used to it if we ever get in a fight."

She scoffed. "WIth who?"

"Grimm, White Fang, who knows?" I turn around. "But I know that team RWBY is going to the Vytal Festival too. You can go with them."

"With the Schnee? No, definitely not. But don't you want to hang out with your sisters?" There was a touch of sadness, like she had siblings, and something happened. Or I'm just really looking into things.

"Well yes, but not all the time. Then they would drive me insane. Now the square root of…" I started mumbling as I work on the problems. What? It helps.

"But don't you want to spend as much time with them as you can?" Okay, maybe I'm looking into this, but ( **SHHH! Silence!** )

"I don't know. Did you have any siblings?"  
"Yeah." Then she didn't elaborate at all.

"Okay." I said slowly. "Good talk?"

"Sure."

"Okay then." I went back to my math. I quickly finish and turn around. "Why are you staring at me?"

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were." I narrow my eyes. "Why were you staring at me?"

"I was not."

"Sapphire." I sigh. "We both know you were staring at me. I just want to know why."

"I wasn't.

"Sapphire! I just want to know why! I know you were staring at me."

"No I wasn't!"

"Hey guuuys, why are you guys like yelling?" Marco walked in.

"She was staring at me and won't tell me why." I complained.

"Duude, just like grow up." Marco said.

"Fine. I'll grow up I guess." I sigh again. "Whatever. I guess you want to scout out the competition for the Vytal Festival too?" I jump onto my bed. Luckily there were only three beds left, Marco sleeps in his hammock. It's a nice hammock, but he got really mad when I took a nap in it.

"Dude, that's like a great idea. Yeah, I think I'll do that bruhhh." I gave him the idea to do it. Oh, joy!

"Hey Marco, want to come along with me?" Ok, Sapphire is being weird. First she acts weird about my sisters, then she stares at me, and she asks Marco to tag along with her? Though, I haven't been on the team with her for very long, and I haven't figured out Marco. I've been on a team with him longer.

"Yeah sure." His voice turned to a normal one. I'm scared.

"I'm…" Cough cough. "I'm just going to leave. Bye." I speed out of the room. Something weird is happening. And this was not in the anime.

 **Listen to them, the children of the night.**

 **What music they make!**

 **You get extra points if you know what this quote is from, please no cheating and look it up.**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, here's the next chapter of Thus the Jade Rose Scatters. This one introduces the last teammate of team JMSN! That means that I'm going to start two new series. I'm going to split the original series into two paths, one dark and one light. One will be called** _ **Wilted Jade**_ **and the other will be** _ **Blooming Jade**_ **. Hope you like the new chapter, and the two new series.**

I flop down on my bed. I was exhausted from training and sparring. Sparring was the fun part. I've gotten a lot better with my weapon, but I'm still not the best with it.

"Hey." There's a guy in the doorway wearing all black.

"Oh hi, are you here for the Vytal festival?" I asked.

"No, Ozpin wants you in his office along with the rest of your team. Where are they?" He asked. He's voice is kind of monotone, it's weird.

"They're out in the city." That's the exact time they decided to show up. Sapphire was laughing, and that was creepier than the guy in my doorway. "Or not. Hi guys. Apparently Ozpin wants us in his office."

"This is Nero Jet." Ozpin gestured to the guy in all black. "He is the last member of your team. You will be team JMSN ( **Gemstone** ) led by Jade Rose." What? Oh come on.

"What?" Oh, Sapphire seems outraged. That's probably because she's so like Weiss… Oh fun she's like Weiss.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No, I believe that is it. Have a good day." I expected this to be more climactic. Like we are in a big fight and he turns up to save us at the last minute. That would be a lot better than this. ( **JADE STOP CRITICIZING MY WRITING** )

"Okay, thanks." Me and my team, gosh that's weird to say, went down the elevator. Went we left Sapphire pulled Nero to the side.

"Sorry, I just need to talk to him a minute." She glared at him and dragged him away.

"Good luck Nero, you're going to need it." I called as they left.

"She's not, like, that bad broooo." He then smiled and looked out into the distance.

"Whatever. I'll meet you up at our room." I then sped away.

( **This chapter is too short… hmmmm** )

I stopped in front of Ruby's room and was about to knock when… "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" The door was thrown open and I was almost hit in the face by a faunus rushing out of her room.

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby ran into the doorway.

"Ruby, Ruby calm down." I grab her by the shoulders.

"But, Blake…"

"Ruby. Blake will be okay. We can look for her tomorrow."  
"B-b-but Blake is part…"

"Ruby you're becoming hysterical."

"But Jade…"

"Ruby! Calm down. Or I'm going to have to…"

"But Blake just…" ( **Wow, that's been a lot of ellipses** ) I then spun Ruby around. I clap my hand over her mouth and one arm around her neck. I pull her back so that she loses her balance and I'm the only thing keeping her up. Weiss protests, but Yang holds her back. This was a little trick that we found out calms Ruby down. I then slowly lay her down so that she's lying on the floor, out like a light. I really don't know how it works, but I don't care. I'm just glad it does. Otherwise, every time she had too much sugar we would have to get a new bed.

"Come on Yang, let's get her into bed." Yang came over and we hoisted Ruby up onto her bed.

"Wait, what did you just do?" Weiss spluttered.

"I'll help you guys if she doesn't turn up by tomorrow, night Yang." I called back as I left.

"Goodnight Jade."

"But what did… what?"

 **Oh, and thank you guys for 10,000 views. You guys are the best.**


	20. Chapter 17

I was really surprised when Ozpin appointed me leader. I know Ruby was leader

of team RWBY, but I didn't think I would be leader of team JMSN. I'm not the best in a leadership but I played a lot of strategy games. I mean, I wasn't very good at them, but I wasn't bad. I-

"Hey Jade." I look up and see Sapphire standing in front of me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Do you want to spar, I would like to see how good my leader is." I shrug. Seems reasonable.

I stand up. "Yeah sure."

We face each other of the arena. It's weird, every time I want to spar with someone, it's clear. Whatever, that's not important. I think I want to take a different approach on this.

I stand there waiting for Sapphire to make the first move. A glowing icy blue string forms on her recurve bow and an arrow forms on it too. She pulls back the string and aims it. She fires it at me and I dodge it by dashing to the side. I then dash up to her. While I was getting there, I say "One." When I get up to her I lash out with my shield. I bash away her bladed bow and try to put my sword at her throat. It is blocked by a small rod. Her semblance must be to be able to make aural constructs. She can make physical manifestations of the physical manifestation of her soul. Interesting. I dash backwards so that she can't counter attack. "Terminate. Nine." I then unleash a barrage of bullets from the hard light minigun that forms in my hands. A large shield forms in front of her. I stop firing. "Terminate. Three" I sneak up until I was in front of the shield. It dissolved and I reach out to punch her. She is thrown backwards by both the punch and explosion from the fake Ember Celica on my fists. I rush over until I was standing above her. I bring down my right fist to hit her but she held up her weapon to block. She threw my hands off and brought the blade of her bow up towards my throat. I grab it with both my hands. I suddenly find a loop around my throat with spikes facing inward.

I hold my hands up. "Alright, alright, I surrender. Terminate."

"Good fight. I think you will be a good leader. I completely support you."

My eyes widen. "Sapphire giving a compliment? Wow that's…" The spikes poke me in the neck. "Ok, please get rid of this. Please."

 **Okay, sorry about the short chapter. There should be a longer one next time. Judging by what Boyy2k said, I think some explanation is in order. Wilted Jade and Blooming Jade are side stories where Sapphire attack Jade instead of sparring with him and deeming him worthy. Also, the chapters will come out slower than TtJRS because WJ and BJ are based more around volume three, possibly four, so I will have to catch up with TtJRS.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! This really short chapter.**

 **Sorry again.**


	21. Chapter 18

I said that I will help them, so I am. Right now I am walking through the street alone, I wanted to work alone. I remember a little about where she was. I don't remember everything from the show, but I do remember that Blake was outside. I also remember that sun was drinking tea with his tail. Of course that's what I remember. I've been looking for a while and haven't found them. Even if I don't find them, they'll turn up at the docks… I think. Dangit, stupid blank spots. I remember the word cinder, but I can't remember why. ( **It was this or having him confront Cinder and co. and them beating him, obviously. They would then install something in the back of his neck to block his memories of them. I chose this.** ) I think I should do something else. I sit down on a bench. I close my eyes and put earplugs in my ears, all four of them. I start taking deep breaths through my nose. I do smell cats, but there are a lot of different cats in this city. I pick through the different scents, and find one that's weird. I don't what it is, but it's probably Sun.

I found them sitting in a brightly lit cafe. I try to go up to the balcony, but the keeper of the store stops me. "I'm sorry you can't go up to there without buying something."

I sigh and survey the menu. "Um, then could I just have a cup of hot chocolate, that's always good." He pours some hot chocolate into a cup and hands it to me. "Thank you!" I walk up the stairs and find them talking.

"... so here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little black bow."

Sun then asks her, "Have you told your friends any of this?"

I pull up a chair. "No." Immediately I have the black blade of Gambol Shroud at my throat. See, I can remember things. Blake's weapon is Gambol Shroud and Weiss' is Myternosen… that doesn't seem right. "Hey, I'm not here to fight. Ruby and Yang are really worried about you. Weiss… is as racist as always, but Ruby and Yang really want you back."

"I can't go back, not now." Blake sighs.

"Well then," I get up. "If you aren't coming back, I'll just have to help you."

Later I found myself by the docks with Blake and… "Hey, I stole you guys some food." I caught an apple. Heck yes, Granny Smith! Those are the best!

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something." Blake glares at him. "Ok, too soon." We were cut off by bullheads landing.

"Oh no."

"Is that them?

"Yes it's them."

After the bullheads landed and some people came out, you could easily see the symbol of the white fang on their backs. The minute I saw it my heart started going a mile a minute. I bend over as I start sweating really hard. That's weird because it's actually quite cold out. I feel dizzy and lay down for a second. I can faintly hear Sun and Blake talking, but I'm too out of it to care.

"Hey bro, you okay?" I feel a hand on my back.

I talk to him in between gasps. "I-I'm… fine… you go… help… Blake." I lay on the cold ground and it feels like an elephant is sitting on my chest. I start hyperventilating, but I just couldn't get enough air. The ground spins below me and I kind of feel like I'm floating. I close my eyes and I feel a little bit of drool on the side of my mouth. I suddenly feel hot, really hot. What's happening to me. I just saw that symbol. Am-am I going crazy? Then I passed out.

"Are you giving up?" My body is covered in pain.

"Please man, come on. He's one of us, and he's just a kid!"

"If he isn't with us he's against us. And I haven't even tortured him that hard. He's only going to feel actual pain now." I hear hissing and suddenly a spot on my back explodes in pain. Heat is rolling off of my pack as the thing is held there. I pass out from the pain and when I wake up the thing pressed onto my back is gone.

I wake suddenly when someone shakes me. "Jade, Jade, are you okay?" I open my eyes to see Yang standing above me. I'm back on the docks, not some weird bloodstained tent.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I feel a warm hand pressed on my forehead.

"You feel cold and really sweaty. Are you sure you're okay?"

I push her hand away. "Seriously, I'm fine. Stop going all momma bear on me."

Yang raises an eyebrow. "Ok then, stand up."

"Easy." I sit up to completely get up, but I the world spin around me and I fall back down. "Okay, shut up and help me." Yang pulls me up and throws my left arm over her shoulder. She then supports me on my way to where everyone else is. When we get there, I explain to everyone what happened. After I explained everything, there was silence for a few seconds before Ruby speaks up.

"So you found her, and didn't bring her to us?" She exclaimed.

"She didn't want to come, and I wasn't going to force her."

Weiss opened her mouth, but luckily we were interrupted by a shadow falling from the sky and landing in front of us. Black crow wings were extended, but once the shadow landed they were folded against its back. It turned to me and I recognized the face.

"Oh, hi Nero."

"Marco got a message from Yang saying you were hurt. I determined that I was able to get here the fastest, and flew here." He explained in the creepy monotone voice he has. I kind of think he's a robot.

"Oh, so you're a faunus too?" I asked. "Wait, she said I was hurt?"

"You aren't, I assumed from her supporting you and her message you were hurt."

"No." I glared at Yang. "Just a bit disoriented. But, back to what I said originally, you're a faunus?"

"Yes, it seems we are an all faunus team."

"Interesting. Well, we better get back. It's getting late." I yawn.

"You got all your sleep back there." Yang gestured to where we came from.

"Why did you pass out?" Blake asks.

"I… I don't want to talk about it."

"I will be taking you back to Beacon. Judging by your mental status.."

"You make it sound like I'm insane."

"I will not be able to fly you back. But I will be able to transport you speedily and safely. Take my hand." He reached out.

"I can walk by myself." I pulled away from Yang and walked towards Nero.

"We will not be walking." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down into the shadows with him.


	22. Chapter 19

We race along in the shadows. I can feel buildings flashing by us as we quickly approach Beacon. When we get into our dorm Nero bursts out of the shadows while I was dragged along and flop down on the floor. "That sure was an interesting way to travel. Why is it so cold in here?"

"It isn't. Are you like okay broo?" Marco said in his usual manner.

"The shadows took away your heat. You aren't used to traveling in the shadows. Get under a blanket, you'll warm up." I went over onto my bed and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and watched from there as everyone kept talking. I felt really tired and I tip over to rest my head on the pillow. I almost fell asleep until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"So, like, how were you hurt?" Marco said.

"I think it was a panic attack. Everything started spinning and I started sweating really badly." I yawn. "It was really bad, and I passed out. That doesn't usually happen."

"Usually?" Sapphire asked. "Do you know what your trigger is?"

I roll over and face her. "Yeah. The symbol of the White Fang. It was just really bad that time." She stiffened. "Did you have a run in with the White Fang too?"

"I-I used to be part of the White Fang. I quit before it got too bad. This one guy used to kidnap faunus kids and torture them until they joined. That really opened my eyes and I was able to leave after he was…"

"He was arrested by a hunter after a raid on their camp." I nodded then sat up. "That was my father. He started to attack their camps after I was kidnapped. That why I get panic attacks when I see the symbol." I yawn again. "Night everybody." I layed down and immediately passed out.

A few days later I was enjoying a nice breakfast in the school cafeteria. That was until I was hit in the head with an apple. ( **I have been hit in the head with a flying apple. It's not fun.** ) I whip my head up and face the other side of the room and see Ruby with her hands over her mouth. My mouth widens into a predatory grin. I spot two large raw carrots nearby and snatch them up. I then jump high up in the air and fly downward at her. She grabbed a nearby tray and pulled it up. My feet slam into it and I push off. Ruby is thrown onto the ground and I flip up into the air. I bring my carrot dagger down and aim at her throat. She rolls and then comes up swinging. I block her swing with my carrots. I then let go and shifted my hands back. I grip the leaves and start swinging them. I swing them downwards. Ruby jumps backwards and grabs another tray. I take another swing but Ruby slams her two trays together and I am knocked back. I look down and I'm holding two bunches of leaves with masses of orange pulp at the end. I am vaguely aware of a gigantic food fight between team JNPR and team WBY going on around me. I noticed a bunch of rolls nearby. This food is very conveniently placed. I start grabbing and slinging rolls at Ruby. She dodges them and starts advancing on me. And she keeps advancing. And I'm screwed. I held up my hands.

"I concede, I concede." I sigh. "I've never won one of these, ugh. Go help your team."

"Good job."

"Go away Sapphire, let me wallow in the despair of my defeat and my inevitable death." I groan.

"Is that really what you're going to do?"

"Nope, I'm going to destroy Ruby and Yang in _Remnant: The Game_ later, and I need to customize my Vale deck to counter their Atlas and Mistral strategies."

"Dude, I've played that game before, it's pretty fun bruuuuhhh. But who will the fourth player be?" Marco asked.

"Eh, they'll probably rope Weiss into it. See you." I speed off to my room.

I go over to my suitcase and pull off the fake bottom. I smile widely as I see they wide array of cards. I have decks for Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, and Mistral. I pull out my incomplete Vale deck. I leave it incomplete on purpose so I can use my best cards to change my full deck to counter my opponent's strategy. Yang really likes grimm trap cards so I'll put this in.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!" I smile from behind my folded hands as I carefully survey the battlefield. All the pieces are moving into place for my victory.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby yells. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" The more we play this game, the more it sounds like Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yang gasps. "You fiend!

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts… one turn." Ruby smirks, but her smile falters as Yang starts laughing.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you've just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore!" Yang slams her fist down on the table. "If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the nevermore will turn on your own forces."

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang says seriously.

"I activate my trap card." I flip over the strongest card in my deck. Ultimate Espionage. "This allows me to copy any card that gives you an addition to your army once you play it. And there's no way to get rid of it." Ultimate Espionage is my favorite card but can only be activated if a grimm based trap card is activated on Atlas's turn. "Oh, and because of this card," I pointed to a trap card I activated earlier. "Once a year,( **Every four turns** ) when I activate a trap card I can play a spy based card from my hand. I activate Assassination!" I put down a card from my hand.

"But Yang hasn't even rolled yet." Weiss protested.

"Silence. I get to assassinate the leader of one country." I really love this card too. Sadly, it can only be activated by the effect of the card I mentioned earlier. "I choose Weiss. Because of the chaos and anarchy your assassination creates, half of your pitiful army is turned into citizens to help rebuild the economy, a third of what's left is killed in the rioting, you lose half of your gold, and a third of what's left goes to me" I happily reach over and take way the necessary cards and figures away from her. "Now roll Yang. Roll to find out if I get an army of automatons, or a swarm of hungry grimm."

Yang rolls and gets an eleven. "Hah!"

"NOOOOO! My fearless soldiers!"

"Eh, most of them were probably androids."

"Goodbye my friends. You will be avenged!" Yang and Ruby get way too attached to their cards. It's almost as bad as our pillow fights.

"Not until I draw my rewards which are doubled this round thanks to the Mistral Trade route."

"Bah!"

"What's this, the Smugglers of Winthrop?"

"Bah! Bah I say!"

"Looks Like I'll take two cards from your hand!"

"Have you no heart?" Ruby groans with tears streaming down her face.

"Well Weiss, it's your turn!" Yang says happily.

"I have, absolutely no idea what's going on."

"It's easy! You're playing as Vacuo, which means all Vacuo based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb."

"You sound dumb!" I shoot back. Yang and Weiss just stared at me for a second before Yang went back to "helping" Weiss.

"See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge… Oh! Oh! Resourceful Raider! See now you can take Ruby's discarded air fleet, and put it in your hand!"

"Okay." In reality, Yang is just setting it up to be a showdown between me and her. I know she will have a facedown card that will destroy all of Weiss's forces while I'll get a nice Atlesian Air Fleet out of it.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you could use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang's face suddenly gets serious. "Just know, that I will not forget this declaration of war."

"And that means…?"

"You're just two turns away from conquering Remnant." Ruby whined with tears streaming down her face. Drama queen

"Ah hahahahaha!" Weiss laughed evilly. "Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"Trap Card." Yang interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Your armies have been destroyed." I laughed as Weiss' face fell and she sat down in her chair.

"I hate this game of emotions we play!" Weiss sobbed.

"Stay strong Weiss, we'll make it through this together!" Says as she jumps into Weiss' lap.

"Shut up, don't touch me!" Weiss said as she hugged Ruby closer.

Yang leaned back, her arms on the back over her head. "Alright, it's your turn Jade."

"No it isn't, it's your turn, we've been playing in a counter clockwise fashion this whole game. Ruby," I pointed to Ruby's empty chair. "Weiss." I pointed to Weiss and Ruby holding each other, sobbing. I really don't get them, it's not like I died or anything. "Now you." I pointed to Yang. "I see what you were doing there, and I won't let you activate the trap card that you can play when someone skips your turn. Now go."

"Hey, can I play?" Jaune walked up.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people." Ruby said, back in her seat. She was talking normally, so I assume she got over the deaths of her fearless robots.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss shot at him.

"Uh, you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang pointed out.

"Then you bombed a few of your villages, then you-"

"We get it." Weiss interrupted.

"Bring it on Ice Queen." Jaune said. "I'll have you know that I've been told I'm a natural born leader."

"By who," Weiss asked. "Your mother?"

"A-a-and Pyrrha." Jaune stammered.

"Hello again!"

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn." Jaune weedled.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"Why not?" Jaune asked incredulously. "You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean you told us all that Blake was secretly a f-"

"-un loving person! Whom we all admire and respect!" Pyrrha shot over and covered Jaune mouth. Blake looked up from her book and glared at Jaune

"Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle."

"Thanks Jaune, thanks. Just ignore me." I leaned back and groaned.  
"Oh, I think he saw you." Weiss said. Ruby and Yang snickered.

"I don't think you want to say that Weiss. Otherwise someone who recently acquired a fleet of airships might bomb your now helpless villages. And I don't think your infrastructure can take anymore bombing after the heavy bombing you did on the 'good citizens of Vacuo.'" Weiss and I had a staring match before we were interrupting by a "'Sup losers?"

"Hey Sun." Ruby said.

"Hey." I echoed.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Wolf Guy, Ice Queen." He said the last one while staring at Weiss. Wait, did I never tell Sun my name?  
"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

"Ugh, aren't libraries for reading?" N-Nep… What's his face said. The one who's afraid of water.

"Thank you!"

"Pancakes!"  
"Shut up, don't be a nerd."

G-g-g-g." He stopped Sun. "Intellectual, okay? Thank you."

"Yeah!" I leaned over to high-five Neptune. That's his name!

"I'm Neptune." He said, reaching down to hit my outstretched hand.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven," He walked over to Weiss. "And I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel."

"It's Ice Queen." I clarified for him.

"Stop calling me that!" She turned to Neptune. "Uum, I'm Weiss." ( **That second u is supposed to be there. She said that um very weirdly.** )

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune hissed.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"I never took you as the person who would watch someone else play a board game." Sun leaned down to talk to Blake.

"Right, well, I think I'm done." Blake got up and walked away. "I'll see you guys later."

"Women." Nora shrugged.

 **Aaand, that's a good end to the chapter I think. Sorry if it's not the best, I've been a bit under the weather for the last week. Lots of sleep and cold medicine.**

 **Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I might skip some of season two, since Jade won't probably help with the investigation and everything. That will also help TtJRS catch up with WJ and BJ. I probably released those a little early.**

 **Please review! I love to hear your voices!**


	23. Chapter 20

**So sorry I wasn't able to update sooner! Most of the time I wasn't able to work on it for various reasons, and even when I was able to, I had writers block on what to do next in the plot. It's also a little short. I really don't like volume two. Or dances. You'll see.**

 **Anyway, hope you like the new chapter**

I was lounging around in my bed playing on my scroll when I got a message. ' _I need your help. Meet me in Doctor Oobleck's classroom. -Yang_ ' What would she need my help with at the library? Wait! Are they playing without me? I swear…

I speed down the halls and out into the courtyard. Suddenly one of my legs falls out from under me and I dive headfirst into the concrete. Before I slammed into the ground I felt a hand grab my cape. I twist around and see a tan face. "Hey, thanks."

"No problem." He said. "You looked out for Velvet, I'll definitely look out for you."

"Oh, you're on team CFVY?" He set me down gently. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jade."

"Yatsuhashi." He shook my hand.

"Thanks, your a lifesaver." I smiled. "I gotta go, my sister needs me. Thanks."

"No problem." He laughed. I sped off again with green petals trailing behind me.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang pushed Blake onto the desk before pulling her into a hug. I remember this scene now. "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. No just for you, but for the people you care about." I see what she wanted me to do.

"Otherwise you'll lose yourself in the process. Up for another story?" I smiled. "When I was a little kid, I was kidnapped by some… overzealous members of the White Fang. They thought because I didn't want to join the White Fang, I was as bad as a human, so they tortured me. I still don't know how I didn't give in. When my dad found out it was the White Fang he scoured the planet trying to find me. Eventually he did. There was screaming, and the air was thick with smoke." I started feeling cold and sweaty again. "The tent I was in burned down and I looked up to see Father, covered in flames. At that point he wasn't protective and fatherly. He was terrifying. While he was searching for me, Yang and Ruby had to be raised by our uncle, Qrow. Father wasn't himself. Just take that into consideration. But when you're at the party don't look for me. I will be blending in."

"Are you not coming?" Yang's eyes flashed red.

"Hahaha, bye!" I sped out the room. I stopped quickly in the courtyard. "Hi Yatsuhashi! No time to talk, my sister's going to kill me! See you!" I appeared in my room. "Hey guys, I'm going to hide in the closet. See you." I hid in the closet.

"Bro, I think you're going crazy."

I laughed. "Going?" My laughing got increasingly insane sounding until I heard the door open.

"Where is he?"

"In the closet." Thanks Nero. I have such awesome teammates.

"There you are." Yang threw open the door. "You are coming to the party.

"Fine." I sighed. "But I will not dance."

"Fine, but you will come."

"Fine."

"Fine"

"See you then."

"See you." Then Yang left.

"Are you actually coming?" Sapphire popped her head in.

"Yes," I sighed. "Can you leave me to wallow in despair?" I lay on the ground curled up in a ball.

"Do you like, hate dances that much bruh?" Oh look, it's Marco

"Dances are stupid." ( **Make EVERYBODY MAD! YAAAAAAAAY!** )

"Dude, they're like, not that bad."

"That's true," I admitted. "They usually have cookies and drinks."

"Whatever." They both withdrew their heads.

When I got to the dance Yang was waiting there for me. "Hi Jade, I'm glad you came!"

"Yes, glad. That's the word." I immediately went over to the table and grabbed a large glass of punch and a plate of chocolate cookies. "Hey Ruby." Ruby was also here. I peeked around her and saw Jaune too. "Oh hi Jaune."

"Hi Jade." They said in unison.

"I'm going to go hide somewhere. See you guys later."

"See you."

I walked carefully around the dance floor and found an open room I came in and sat in a corner. I sat there quietly, ate cookies, drank punch, and played on my scroll.

"Found you." Yang came in.

"Hey Yang, is it over?"

"Yep, and something happened with Ruby." Didn't she fight with somebody? Crap, it's been so long since I watched RWBY. And I hated season two. ( **Again, make EVERYBODY MAD! YEAH!** ) Three was awesome, but dark. Wait, I'll have to live through that. Crap. "You coming?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Sorry I wasn't there, I was busy…" I hooked both of my hands on the back of my neck. "Hiding."

"It's okay Jade, I was fine."


	24. Chapter 21

**Nothing to say except hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **And quote of the day, "** _ **Just let me poke you!**_ **" (Taken out of context, that does sound kind of dirty.)**

"This one would be fun." I point out a mission on the list. "What about that one?"

"Shadowing a police responder?" Sapphire shrugged. "Okay."

"Yeah, sounds good bro." He always agrees. I wonder why…

I signed us up and was accepted. Nice. A notice popped up on all of our scrolls telling us what we would need and when we would start. I smiled. This should be nice.

( **Okay, so about this next part… All the information I am using for it comes from cop shows, 911 operator, and my own imagination. I'm sorry if anything is wrong. It probably will be.** )

"I'm glad you aren't one of those people who ask what everything does." The policeman remarked.

" _Self control, self control, self control!_ " I stared at all the pretty buttons that I didn't know what they did. I stared at the button and opened my mouth before I was interrupted.

" _Officer Ron, there's a robbery near your location. 33rd and fiftieth. You got the kids?_ " A voice crackled over the radio

"I take offence to that." I stated.

Ron picked up the radio. "Yep, I got the kids."

"Again, I take offence."

" _Take them with you._ "

"Ok, I'm on my way." Ron turned on the siren and started accelerating. We stopped outside a crowd of people. We pushed our way through and saw an explosion.

"I like fire, I call this one." Once the fire outside died down I rushed in. Gosh, this place looks more like arson than a robbery. I didn't see anybody stealing anything so I went upstairs.

"Help me! Please, somebody help me!" I rushed over and saw a little kid trapped under a burning beam. Oh, how cliche. ( **Shut up** ) I activated my Katar and tried to hack through the beam. It didn't work.

"Okay, just stay calm. Thirteen." I carefully lifted it up. I sat it down to the side. "Ten." My armor shifted into my liquid armor. I lifted up the little kid. The fire flared by the door. My eyes darted around the room and saw only one way to get out. I jumped out the window, wrapping my arms around the small kid. My armor morphed into a ball which shattered when it hit the ground, we were really high up. I hit the ground with a thud. I laid the small child on the ground. I checked their pulse and it had stopped.

No. Please no.

I put my mouth on theirs and started CPR. After a little bit I crossed my hands and started thrusting into their chest. " _Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._ " I still remember that's the beat you go to. They coughed and their beat returned. Thank…

"Hey! That faunus is molesting my daughter!" Why would that be the thing that they jump to? Why?

"No sir, I…" Wham! And he has a metal bat. Why not?

"Daddy no! He was helping me!"

"I'm sure that's what he said."

" _Hey Jade, are you finished in the burning building? We just caught the robber._ " They gave us little radios for ourselves.

"Wrong place? Fudge!" I rolled to the side to dodge the metal bat again. I used my semblance to blast past him.

" _Yeah it's the wrong place bro. And what's happening?_ "

"Well I rescued this little girl and was performing CPR."

" _Like, what's that._ "

"Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation! Then this guy thought I was molesting his daughter and started attacking me with a metal bat!" I dodged another attack. "Sir, I promise I wasn't molesting your daughter! I was saving her life! Can you guys please get Ron over here?"

"Officer _Ron._ " He reminded me. " _I'll be there in a minute, what is your location?_ "

"I'm in an alleyway beside the burning building." I kept dodging attacks until Ron came by. "Thank you, now can you please…" Click. Cold metal bit into my wrists. "Wait, Ron."

"Come with me. He will be questioned about this incident."

"Thank you."

"Wait, Ron." He dragged me into the car and threw me into the back with my teammates.

"Dude, good job being arrested."

"Shut up Marco, I didn't molest that girl, I saved her life!"

"Yes, we understand. Marco, take off his handcuffs."

"Wait," I turn around so Marco can take them off. "So I'm not going to be arrested?"

"No, of course not. That man would obviously not listen to reason, as you were a faunus, and this was the easiest way to extract you from that situation. We have better things to do." ( **That definitely wouldn't happen in real life, but I don't care!** )

"You got something against faunus?" I asked.

"No," He replied. "But that man obviously did."

"That makes sense. Wait, what about that kid, will they be okay?"

"Didn't you see the ambulances?" Sapphire scoffed.

"Okay then. Well officer, what's next?"


	25. Chapter 22

**I had fun writing this. Especially the nevermore scene. It's a bit gory, and probably impossible to actually do, but fun to write. I can't wait to start on volume three. That's going to be very fun.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **(TtJRS has 30 reviews, 40 favorites, and 50 followers. Coincidence? I THINK NOT!)**

"Multiple people have reported shaking from this area and…" Then the ground started shaking really badly.

"Well, they weren't wrong." I took a step and then part of a train and team RWBY burst out of the ground. Holy crap I forgot what happened! I rushed over and helped Ruby up.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Ruby coughed. "I'm okay. Torchwick was…" Then the black head of a team Taijitu along with a bunch of other grimm burst out of the ground.

"Umm, we can talk later." Yang said. "Right now we need to keep the grimm away from everybody."

"I'll help the civilians, you right off the grimm. Go!" Ron yelled.

"Well, we have to do what he says." Sapphire says while she shot a large beowolf down.

"Yeah," Marco threw his hammer and smashed the skull of an ursa.

I pumped my fist. "Okay then. Twelve dash 1 terminate sword!" Armor with wings on it formed around me with a giant katar like mine and a shield in my left hand. I stopped a beowolf with my shield then slashed it in half with my katar. I sped to each grimm using my semblance and slashed at them until they died. I focused on the smaller ones and the ones attacking civilians. I figured that I could take out a lot as fast as I could and let other people take down the big ones. That kind of sounds like I'm being a coward, but it's strategy. It's taking out the zerglings before you focus on the ultralisks. Of course that's one of the things I remember from Earth. I also remember what movie I was watching when I lost my first tooth. In both Earth and Remnant. Weird.

Then I noticed my aura was getting a little low. "Terminate all." I pulled one trigger and loaded up some dust bullets. I let out a short burst at a ursa that was creeping up on Yang. Lightning crackled and the ursa collapsed. I switched out the ammo and fired off more shots. They hit the ground and spiked erupted and speared a few grimm. Then a nevermore caught my eye. Hmmmm, flying is weak to lightning and ice and… rock! Yeah, rock. That doesn't help me in this situation. I ran over to Marco who just smashed in another skull of a creep. He's seriously scary. "Skyfall."

"Got it!" He crouched down and platformed his hands. I crouched down on his hands. He threw up his hands and I jumped up as high as I could. This was much higher than I could ever jump on my own. I don't want to fight him, ever. "Two." I pivoted around and fired off multiple shots and landed on the nevermore. "Terminate. Eight dash two large." Two gigantic throwing stars formed in my hands. I rammed one into the back of his neck and the other on into it's eyes. "Thirteen." I punch the star and it bit deep into the nevermore's neck. "Terminate all. Seven." I slice repeatedly into the exposed flesh until I see bone. I then stab the claws in between the two vertebrae. The nevermore started descending and evaporating and once it got low enough I jumped off. I smirked. "Quoth the raven." Who wrote that again? ( **Edward Allen Poe** ) I always wanted to do that. I looked around and saw chaos. We can't hold these off. Well, not for long. Crap.

Suddenly I hear shots. "Nora Smash!" Oh look, Nora's here. We'll be fine. And the rest of team JNPR. Even better. I kept on slicing down grimm until I saw a second year team. I flipped over one member and pinned the head of a creep to the ground with a hard-light Crescent Rose.

"Hey Velvet." I smiled and shot the creep repeatedly until it collapsed and started disintegrating.

"Hi Jade." I smiled and sped away. I saw a young woman who was about to be eaten and sliced the beowolf in front of her in half. "Are you okay? Why haven't you… oh. Terminate. Marco!" The Crescent Rose fizzled out as Marco rushed over. "Could you lift this up?" Her leg was trapped under some concrete. Marco lifted up the concrete and I pulled her out from under it. I lifted her up by the legs and shoulders.

"When's the honeymoon?" she asked.

"Oh, hah hah. Marco if you could?" I jumped up on his hands and he threw me up. "Ow, my ears."

"Sorry, you startled me."

"It's okay, ten." I wrapped us in a sphere of liquid armor and fell. I reached out and a pseudopod drew me towards the ground near an ambulance. When I hit the ground my hard-light construct shattered.

"What was that?"

"There are two kids there!"

"She has a bloody leg, get her to the ambulance!"

"What about the faunus?"

"He'll be fine, just get him out of the road." I felt myself being dragged and propped up on the side of the road. I felt very woozy. I must have exhausted most if not all of my aura. They were fine without me before, they'll be fine now. I just kept my eyes closed and relaxed.

I opened up my eyes and saw that it got dark. My head really hurt. I rubbed my bleary eyes and I saw a small crater. That must have been where i hit the ground. I slowly got up and walked towards the tower. I wish someone had found me. That would've been nice. Wait, my scroll. I pulled it out and called Yang.

"Jade! Where are you?"

"Believe it or not, you aren't the first girl who screamed in my ear. That came out wrong. Anyways I'm at…" I looked around me. "I don't know. Somewhere. I'll try to find a road sign. I'm on Grant Ward Avenue… I don't know where that is."

"Neither do I. Try to find somewhere familiar." I walked around for awhile until I found someplace familiar, talking to Yang and Ruby the whole time.

"Yang, I found someplace familiar."

"Really? Where are you Jade?"

"Well, here's a hint. I hear music."

"Are you going clubbing?" Ruby asked.

"Yep! I'm outside Yang's friend's place."

"I'll be there soon." I laid down and was almost asleep when I heard Bumblebee.

"Hey Yang." I climbed up behind her and we rode up to Beacon. I silently crept into my bed and I had a really hard time falling asleep. Whenever I take a nap during the day I have a really hard time falling asleep. But I eventually did.

 **This is something I meant to add in but I forgot.**

 **Here's an extra which the idea was given to me by Boyy2k.**

(We see the dude from the last chapter with his daughter going into a nearby ambulance)

"Please help, a filthy faunus was molesting my daughter!"

"Did she come from the burning building?" One person in the ambulance says, his tail wrapping around a pen.

"If she did I'll treat her burns." A woman lashed out with her tongue it wrapped around some ointment and then caught it.

"What was he doing?" The last one asked, their cat ears twitching.

"Umm, he had his hands on her chest and he was kissing her."

"He was performing CPR, idiot." The last part was under his breath. "How did you describe the person who saved your daughter's life?" He picked up a scalpel with both his right hand and tail.

"A f-filthy f-f-faunus."

"Filthy faunus?" The cat eared one said, squirting a little bit of liquid out of the syringe to test.

"Could I see your daughter?" The frog faunus asked with his hand outstretched.

"N-no, she's b-be f-f-f-f-f-fine. Come o-on Echo." The man dragged his daughter out of the ambulance.

"But Daddy, my leg hurst!"

"I'll t-treat you at home honey, you'll be f-fine."

"Do you think we went a little overboard?"

"No, we did fine."

"That was hilarious."


	26. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter! The fight scene in this was so much fun to write. The team they fought was team DRGN from one of my older fanfictions. If you've read it… I'm sorry. It's seriously bad. You can still find on some other site, (I don't know how that happened) but it's crap, like worse than my first fanfiction crap.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!  
(Right now Thus the Jade Rose Scatters has 16661 views. Someone send help)**

I slap my swords together to block my opponent's staff and then thrust them forward. They hit him in the shoulders and he was pushed back and stumbled. I rush in and push him back just a little more. I smirk. He's in the middle of the ring of trees. I dash and bounce between trees using my semblance. I strike my opponent in between trees. Then I go in for a final strike and he slams his staff down and a sphere of light gray energy surrounds him. When I hit him my swords shatter and I slam against the sphere. Ouch. He slams his staff into my gut and I am sent fly from a blast of gray energy. "Twelve." I stop myself really quick and barely don't touch the ring out barrier. I start flying back but then see a lithe green dragon flying at me. What the fudge? I dodge and it flies past me. "Two." I use Crescent Rose in rifle form to fire at him. One hits him and he hits the barrier. Ring out, yeah. The dragon lands and turns into a boy who rubs the back of his head and smiles. He's pretty cool, though his semblance is weird. Really weird, I guess he can turn into a dragon? Whatever, I need to get my head back into the fight. I flew down. "Terminate." I activated Bloom and ran over to help one of my teammates. I uppercut at a guy with two daggers and give Marco a break. I fire some shots in an arc but he jumped over them. Okay, interesting. I parry his strikes while I think of an… I've got it. "Eleven." Armor with long spikes formed around me and I jump at him with my arms and legs spread wide. He dashes backwards and trips over the ice that formed from my shots earlier. He's then hit with the hammer and is sent flying. I look over and see Nero finish off the staff guy from before. Sapphire dashes back and we form a small arc. It's four against… "Ooh, and Jade is eliminated from aura level." Crap, I forgot to terminate my armor. "Terminate." It's three against one. Nero and Sapphire smiled evilly and slowly walked in towards this guy who has a katana and some type of dagger. ( **It's a yoroidoshi. It's an armor piercing daggers and it's armor piercing abilities are enhanced by his vibration controlling semblance.** )

* * *

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" I sit down on a stool and am quickly joined by the rest of my team.

"Sure Jade, great fight!" Yang said holding up her fist.

"Thanks, you too!" I did an air fist bump. "I would like this please." I said, pointing to the menu.

"What'd you get?" Ruby asked as the old man running the stand ran into the back.

"I got my favorite." The guy whooshed out and left a large bowl in front of me. It was filled one half with steak and the other half with crab legs. So good. I take my crackers and small fork and start tearing apart the crab legs, being careful to not damage the delicious flesh inside. I then extract the flesh, dip it in melted butter and shove it in my face. This is delicious. Then the steak was perfectly cooked and seasoned. MMMMMMMMM. ( **I seriously love good food** )

* * *

I leaned back, being careful to not lose my balance, and sigh. I am so stuffed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to eat food before a fight?" Ren asked.

"Of course," Pyrrha replied. "It will give us energy!" Nora belched loudly which startled everyone.

"Uuuugh," Jaune groaned. "If I barf I'm blaming you."

"OH!" Nora's face lit up and she leaned onto the counter. "Aim it at the enemy!"

"Nora, that's disgusting." Ren chastised. "But, if you feel the urge…"

"Got it." Jaune voice cracked.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha stood up.

"So, do you think you're ready?" Ruby asked.

"They'll be fine." I waved my hand.

"Of course." Nora said. "We've got a world renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me… Jaune… we've trained all year, our weapons our awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore and, uh… Jaune."

"Are you going to take that?" Ren asked.

"She's not wrong." Jaune said without ever picking his head up.

"I'm kidding. He knows I'm kidding."

"And I was kidding when I drowned Cardin." Everyone turned to look at me. "He's fine, I was joking. If I was to kill him, I sure wouldn't do it now, it would be found out almost immediately, and I wouldn't drown him. There are much easier and more efficient ways to kill him."

"Anyway, you guys shouldn't be so nervous! The worst thing that could happen is that we lose! Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing that we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents so we have no home left to go to, ( **I like how they just slipped in that bit of information** ) we'll be officially renamed team LOSE-iper, ( **Lucifer** ) AHHAHAHAHHAHA." Nora laughed a crazy laugh that turned into sobbing.

I threw my hands up. "I'm not the only crazy here! YAY!"

"Don't fret," Pyrrha laid her hands on Nora and Jaune's shoulders. "If anything we should look forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not… well, murderers."

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before."

"Let's see: Grimm invasion, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath."  
"And that's all while we're still in training, oh imagine what it'll be like when we graduate."

" **Chaos**." I said with a dark and gravelly voice which I can sustain for quite a while. It's awesome.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal…" Weiss grumbled.

Port came over the intercom and said, "Would Team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately."

"Yes!" Doctor Oobleck added. "Like they were scheduled to several minutes ago!"

"Well, it looks like this is it." Team JNPR left.

"Let's go watch." I turn and see only Nero. Marco and Sapphire had disappeared. They seem to be doing that a lot recently. "Do you want to go?"

"Not really."

"Ok then," I guess I'll tag along with RWBY.


	27. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! I'm here with the second Volume Three chapter for TtJRS. This is the first really long one in a while. It really kind of started to fizzle out during Volume Two, but this one is getting me back on track. I also put more detail in this, so that's probably why it's longer.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

The fights were awesome. I loved watching the fights when it was RWBY, but watching them in person, they were funnier and more awesome. Neptune's reaction to water is so much better. It's just… hilarious. I lean back and sigh. "That was a nice fight."

"Aw, that was so close."

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round."

"Hey, they're not…" I paused. "Nevermind, continue." I looked over and saw Blake smiling at Sun and Neptune freaking out on the floor. Wait no, I think that's stopped for a second and winked at Blake who turned and blushed.

"Emphasis on dork." She said.

"That concludes the matched for today." Oobleck came over the speakers. "Please leave the coliseum in a _**calm and orderly fashion**_." I flinched. That was very loud.

"Come on," Yang said. "Let's go congratulate them."

I started following them before Ruby stopped in front of me. I learned and saw Weiss looking up into the sky. I followed her gaze and saw a special bullhead, with little trails behind them. That's what's her face! Weiss sister. The older one, fudge! What's her name?

"She's here." Weiss said. That doesn't help me Weiss! Crap! I'll follow them so I can see the fight.

"Weiss, what's the big deal? What is it? Who is she?" Ruby said running to catch up to her.

"Winter!" Now I remember, of course it's only now I remember.

"Wait, your sister?" Winter walked off the ship with guards. I just noticed now, she has a little thing of hair hanging down separate from the others. Like a rebellion, a piece of individuality. Woah, I just got deep for a little bit there. Cool.

"Winter!" Weiss yells out. Her and Ruby run up to meet Winter and Weiss greets her. "Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh, your presence honors us."

"Beacon, it's been a long time. The air feels, different."

"Well, it's fall so it's probably colder…." Ruby's voice trails off and Weiss hits her. I dash over and helped Ruby up.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asks.

"Classified."

"Oh, right! Well, how long will you be staying?"

"Classified."

"Of course."

"Well… this is nice. I think." Ruby says awkwardly.

"You're going to love it here!" Weiss says in an outburst. "I know you travel a lot, but Beacon is so much different than Atlas! Vale too!" My eyes widened. Weiss must have been to Vale at one point in her childhood. Today's full of realizations! "The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it? I-" Wow, Weiss turns into a little kid in front of Winter.

"I'm more than familiar with the way this kingdom handles it's bureaucracy. That is not why I came." That sounded like she was talking down on us. I opened my mouth, but…

"Right! I'm sorry."

"Nor did I come to see my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter." Ooh, burn.

"But we won." Weiss complained.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." I rolled my eyes. Three strikes, under the right circumstances, can change the battle, but this was not one of them. Team RWBY's skill was high above the other team's. Only Reese came close. "Leave us." She waved the guards away. She sighed. "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking! I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class. The rest of my studies our going wonderfully too. I'm-"

Whack! "Silence, you boob!" Wait, you boob? I don't remember that. Winter said boob. I can't believe it! "I don't recall asking about your ranking." Her voice softened a lot. "I asked how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby."

Ruby snorted. "Boob." She said while she pushed lightly on Weiss' head.

"I see, so this is the leader you wrote of. Who is the faunus behind you?" Weiss turned around and I waved.

"I'm Jade. I'm Ruby's twin brother. Fraternal, of course."

"But you are a faunus and she is human?" Winter said questioningly.

"Yep, it was some harsh mutation. I was also born without a right leg." I smiled. "I've been written about in medical papers."

"How appropriately underwhelming."

"Thank you?" Ruby asked.

"That wasn't a compliment." I whispered.

"Oh." She said under her breath.

"Greetings Ruby and Jade Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Yes. I have done that." I nodded slowly.

"Oh, yes of course. The honor is in my… court." Ruby saluted and curtsied.

"Great job, ten out of ten." I clapped and accidently made Ruby lose her balance and wave her arms around to regain it.

"I have business with the general and your headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters."

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards."

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk… beds…?" Winters asks slowly.

"I'll catch up, wait, uhh… I mean, I will... reconvene at a later… juncture."

"Ruby, come on." I said. "It's rendezvous."

"Oh, I mean…"

"They're out of earshot now, Ruby." Ruby sighed, slumped her shoulders and walked away, but I didn't follow. I was watching for someone specific. I spot the iconic swaying gait. I smile and walk towards my drunk uncle. I see him decapitating a few robots.

"Hey," He yells. "Yeah, I'm talking to you ice queen." He throws the body of an android to the side.

"Halt." Winter yelled back.

"Excuse me," Weiss said. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Sshshshshhsshhhsh, not you." He put his hand on Weiss' head and pushed her to the side. "You." He stared down Winter. A crow cawed in the heavy silence. "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town." Uncle Qrow continued. "Guess you're here too."

"I'm standing right before you."

He squinted. "So it would seem." Qrow is just… awesome. ( **He's my favorite character** )

"You realize you just destroyed Atlas military property?"

He looked around. "Oooh, I mistook this for some sort of… sentient garbage." Or he's just really drunk.

"I have no time for your immature games, Qrow."

"Wait," Weiss butted in. "You two know each other?"

"Geez, you Atlas specialists think you're so special, don't you?"

"It's in the title." True.

"Well you know what you really are." I started get scared. Please don't say a racial slur, please don't say a… "A buncha sellouts." I am so relieved. "Just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough."

"Oh, I heard too." He spread his arms wide. "I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

"Ozpin?" Weiss asked turning her head.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go." Winter pushed her younger sister away.

"What?"

"Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is going to protect all of us, huh?"

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you." Winter drew her sword. Looks like we're in for a fight. This one's fun.

"Alright then." He slicked back his hair. "Come take it."

She flew at him, almost as fast as me with my semblance. Nice. She stabbed and sliced at his face, but he just dodged. He bowed to dodge one slice. After that she sliced downward and he blocked it with the stub of his blade. He then extended it and threw off her blade. He spinned around and threw up his sword, catching it and getting into a fencing position. Winter got into one of her own. He tapped his sword against hers. ( **My cousins did fencing so I know why he did this. It's an intimidation tactic but also as a distraction. He's trying to scare, provoke, or distract Winter so that he could basically get a jump on her or more easily counter when she attacks.** ) They separated their swords and he hit hers. He sliced at her multiple time so she flipped backwards repeatedly. He attacked again and she blocked it with her sword. He kept attacking and she kept blocking. It's beautiful, like a dance. I saw Ruby push through the crowd and talk to Weiss a little bit before she bursts out with, "Kick her butt Uncle Qrow!"

"Yeah! Destroy her!" I yelled too. They traded blows for a while before she smacked him in the face. He turns back and raises his sword up above his head. She jumped backwards with a glyph under her feet and he brought his sword down hard, creating a break in the concrete. Winters landed far away, but he quickly got into range catching her off guard. He sliced through a pole to attack her, but, again, she dodged. She jumped over him, attacking with her sword, but he blocked it with his own sword. He swinged at her, but she jumped and landed on his sword. She kicked him in the face before she jumped away. He threw his sword to where she landed, but she jumped away again. When he grabbed it she landed up high. He shifted his sword so a barrel appeared and he fired at Winter, who jumped to dodge the bullet. She landed on a wall and sticked her sword into it to stay where she landed. ( **That's very bad for your sword, don't do this in real life** ) He ran and fired at her, who ran up the wall. He jumped, still firing at her. They were then on two different rampart looking things. He fired at her, the last shot creating a cloud of steam. Most likely steam Dust. He shifted it back into the sword and she flied out. During her jump Winter's sword shot out another sword. I forgot about that. That's why I liked her weapon a lot. Their clashes then become more intense as they dashed around. At one point Qrow was pushed back and he stuck his sword in the ground to slow him down. ( **See earlier AN** ) Winter then stuck her right hand sword into the ground and a large glyph appeared beneath her feet. ( **Again, that's a bad thing.** ) Ice birds started appearing and circling around her. They then flew at my uncle who either dodged or deflected them with his sword. He then slashed at her sending an energy arc at her. That must be his semblance, or some modification on his sword. I'll have to ask him about it later. The glyph beneath her disappeared while another one appeared behind her. The gears in Qrow's sword started turning with the section separating and shifting. He was slowly turning it into his scythe to look cool. It was working. He then smirked and put his weapon away with all the students awwing in disappointment. He leaned over and beckoned her forward. She became enraged and flew at him but stopped right before she hit him when someone yelled.

"Schnee!"

"General Ironwood, sir!" She turned around and stood at attention.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Oh look, Penny's behind him.

"He started the altercation sir."

"That's not true, she attacked first."

"Is that right?" He turned to Qrow. "And you. What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." My uncle replied.

"Now now everyone." Ozpin walked up with Goodwitch behind him. "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the colosseum that I can assure you has better seats. And popcorn."

"Break it up people." Goodwitch says harshly. "We will take care of this mess."

"Let's go." Ironwood walked away with his robotic guards following behind him. I saw Ruby and Weiss moving through the crowd and emerged from the edge. She waved at Penny and Penny waved back. Ruby then ran at Qrow and hing on his arm.

"Uncle Qrow!" She smiled up at him. "Hi." He lifted her up and she squealed. "Ahhh, it's good to see you. Did you miss me? Did you miss me?"

Qrow smiled and said jokingly, "Nope." He rubbed her head.

"Qrow." I turned and saw Ozpin again. "A word please." Glynda was behind him cleaning up with her semblance.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow said in singsong.

"You did kind of tear up the courtyard." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I did. Catch you later kid." They fist bumped.

"Hey Qrow! Nice fight!" I called over. "After you get chewed out I want to talk to you."

"See you later kid!"

"And suddenly you're recklessness makes sense." Weiss said, kind of derisively.

"You're just mad cause he whooped butt."

"He was awesome." I laughed, coming up behind him.

"That was a draw at best." Weiss scoffed.

"Yeah, for Winter. For my uncle it was a draw at worst." I put emphasis on the last word.


	28. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone! I've got a new chapter here. Nothing to say about the chapter really. Though I do want to know something. Did anyone else get that "X shared a google doc with you" virus? I acted like an idiot and got it on both my school and personal account. I heard that it was all around the country. And because of it's nature it spread around schools really easily. Even one of the smartest teachers at my school got it.**

 **Just wondering, anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! And remember kids, incest is stupid.**

"You'll never beat me old man!"

"Heh, you're nothing but talk, kid."

"You can do it Ruby!"

"Rip his heart out!"

"Soaring ninja wins! Total annihilation!"

"Ouch." Yang winced. I glanced over and saw that Qrow's character has over half of his health. Yand was right, ouch.

"By the way," Qrow said. "Don't ever call me old."

"My turn." Yang knocked Ruby out of the way.

"New challenger approaches." The announcer… announced.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow asked.

"You were telling us about your last mission!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Right, right. I come across a village in the swamps next to Mistral." He continues. "Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked.

"Well most likely…" I begin.

"I needed information." Qrow shot me a look before turning back to the game and his story. "Tired from battling grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn. The place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, even a few huntsmen I could only assume had been hired by less than reputable people for less than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I was defeated… by the mere sight… of the innkeeper's skirt length!" He says with a smirk. Our throwing pillow was thrown at him by Yang as the announcer declares another victory by Qrow.

"You are the worst!" Yang squealed.

"My turn." I sped in and knocked Yang into Ruby.

"Prepare for another defeat." He replied. I start tuning everything out. Up, up, down, heavy punch, moderate special, heavy kick, light punch, heavy punch, light kick, heavy special, light kick, heavy kick, up, down, down, light punch, light punch, now… I shook my scroll that was connected with the television.

"Demon mode activated." My character on the screen morphed into a black and red demon. My health bar went to full.

"What?" Qrow unleashed a flurry of heavy attacks, and I stood there and took it. Each hit took out a chunk of my health that quickly regenerated.

"Hey Qrow, watch this. Light punch." I used a light punch and my character on screen ripped out my uncle's on screen character's heart.

"Yay! You won!" WIN appeared on the screen in big pink letters and white bunnies hopped around them.

"The only downside of this easter egg." I sigh and imagine ripping the hearts out of the bunnies. ( **Not an exaggeration, one thing that I say, only to friends of course, when I'm mad is "I will rip your heart out and eat it in front of your mother." So yeah…** )

"Anyway, I know everybody to some extent." Qrow said. "Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team that's ever graduated Beacon." He pulled out a picture of their team. I instantly recognized Mother, Taiyang, Qrow, and Raven. "Team STRQ." I looked over and saw Yang's eyes slowly widening. She looked surprised, scared… what is that? She recognizes Raven, but… "That's when I met your parent's. We were pretty well known back in the day." He leaned back and Yang's head followed the picture.

"Well known for crummy fashion sense." Ruby laughed.

"Hey, we looked good!" Qrow protested. As he moved Yang's head follows the picture. "And I have a number of inappropriate stories that'll back that up. But, I'll save those for when you are older." He took the picture back and Yang shook her head, most likely to clear her thoughts.

"Ew, gross." I laughed at Ruby's reaction.

"Anyway, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're going to cramp my style. Look, just remember you've got a long way to go." And what's going to happen next will show us all that. I just don't want to change anything, incase… Just one butterfly can change the future. "And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're going to go far, now you…" He points to me. "I still don't know about you."

"I thank you for your continued support," I say sarcastically. "You're the best."

"Nah, you'll be fine, but only if you keep learning." He turned back to Yang and Ruby. "If you never stop moving forward." He turned and walked down the hall.

"Wait, Uncle Qrow!" I catch his arm. "That energy arc thing you did in the fight against Winter, was that your semblance or something from your weapon?"

"Weapon, keep guessing kid." I hit my leg in frustration. This is a game me and him have been doing for a while now. I still haven't found out his semblance yet.

"See you two at the doubles round tomorrow. Love you!" I waved and then sped away. Didn't want Yang to make any jokes while I was there. Incest is stupid.


	29. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! I'm so glad that you have stuck with this so far. Right now in my google docs it's over fifty pages. I can't really believe it.**

 **I have nothing else to say, but I hope you like the chapter!**

I stand up and cheer when Neon was enveloped in a huge explosion. I then remembered. Nero and Sapphire's fight is up next. I don't have to be in person for this one. I'm going to need to work on my project. I speed over to the library. I turn on my scroll and plug in my earbuds, finding the right place and start watching the fight. I stick a cord into the computer and connect it to my weapon. I start working on my upgrade glancing over at my scroll to catch glimpses of the fight.

A guy in red robes breathes fires at Nero… A girl with gray hair shoots lightning at Sapphire… The girl swings glowing red katanas at Sapphire who blocked them with her bow. In the places where they hit there are small explosions… Small blue tendrils extend from Sapphire's back and attack the gray haired girl. Never seen her do that before. She must have gotten better control over her semblance… The dragon dude wraps his sword whip thing around Nero, who just melded with his shadows. I checked the information below the live stream from the arena. They are Fafner, whose semblance is fire breath and his weapon is a sword which can split into sections and turn into a whip. The girl is Storm, she can manipulate wind and lightning and uses dual dust katanas. They are part of team SFRE. Huh, sapphire. Funny… Sapphire throws Storm at Fafner… Sapphire's eliminated, most likely overuse of her semblance… Fafner is eliminated… Storm is eliminated. Holy crap, Nero is amazing. His semblance must not take any, or at least a tiny amount, of aural energy. He'do be scary to fight. Crap, how was Rogue beaten again? If I have to fight him I want to win. Oh, I could do this! No, I'm already doing too much.

I worked for a little while before someone comes up behind me. "You weren't at the fight dude."

"Hey Marco. I was watching it on my scroll." I didn't turn away from my screen and kept working.

"Well you should've been there bruh!"

"Well, I've been working on something important."

"What is that dude?" I close the tab.

"You'll see eventually. I'll show you guys once I'm finished." I safely disconnected my weapon from the computer. I saved what I had quickly and closed the tab. I then turned around. "Anything else?"

"You should've been there. You're our leader."

"Marco, that's not my job. And I know you're dating Sapphire."

"Dude, you know? How?"

"Dude, you're obviously infatuated with her. You don't think I haven't noticed the flowers, the way your voice changes around her, and you guys _so_ subtle about your dates. I don't care, as long as you guys don't… you know… attempt to procreate."

"Attempt to procreate?"

"Yeah, in the dorm room."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything. Though I don't think she likes zinnias." ( **I actually looked them up for reference, and the ones that are red and white actually look cool** )

"S-she doesn't?"

"Nah, saw her burning them. See you!" I sped off. He never got her zinnias, but I don't think he noticed that. Though he did get her roses, tulips, carnations, lots of orchids, lilies, sunflowers, daisies, and lilacs. I should probably focus on surviving the end of season three. That's going to suck. I really shouldn't focus on the flowers. Though they looked expensive. Especially those orchids. But that was just because he left the price tag on. I don't know how he has that much money, it's insane. I guess love changes everything. Though seriously, does he expect that to last? I know this isn't high school, those relationships never last, but come on. This is either going to end up in them breaking up soon, or divorce. That's going to suck for Marco. Though Sapphire will be fine. She's the one who's going to… Why am I thinking about this so much? This is going to make me…

Walls hurt. Quite a bit.

Just a helpful PSA from your good friend Jade Rose.

"Do you need help?" I looked up.

"Yes please." I reached up and grabbed her hand. "Thanks Velvet."

"No problem." Velvet pulled me up and supported me when I almost fell over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute to let my aura heal. I hit that wall at full speed."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I wasn't pay attention. Just thinking about things. I think I'll be fine now." She let go and I start walking. I was unsteady, but I was still able to walk.

"So how are you enjoying Beacon?"

"It's awesome. I'm learning a lot, and I get to kick Cardin's butt without getting into trouble."

She laughed. "I have to go."

"Ok, see you!"

"Bye!"

I start running again, but this time focusing on where I was going. Focusing on what I'm doing is important. Just like many other things. I really think that… Wow, almost hit that wall. That would've really hurt.


	30. Chapter 27

**And thus begins the Fall of Beacon. School will be out very soon, less than two days, so I will be able to get writing more very soon. Until band camp starts. Also Thus the Jade Rose Scatters is almost one year old. Not when I first posted it, but when I started writing the first chapter. I started planning it with Joker and Batman at Camp Rainey Mountain.**

 **Anyway, I've gotten way off topic. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. I always get really excited when I get a review, and I love hearing what you think of it. Also, I'm going to stop the author's notes in the middle of the chapter. It's gotten a little old, so I'll be putting any important notes that I used to put in the middle of the chapter at the end.**

 **I hope you have a good day and enjoy the chapter!**

Yang unleashed a flurry of punches into Mercury's torso. She then punches him hard into the gut lifting him up. She then slams him down with a punch to the head. "What a way to kick off the finals!" Port announced over the speaker system.

Yang let out a sigh and I noticed the red glint left her eyes. Ever since she started training at Signal she has gotten more control over her semblance. Though Taiyang did help a lot before. It went from her being slightly annoyed to her being angry. Now it takes rage for her to fully bring out her semblance. Yang put a fist up into the air and reveled in the cheers.

"Yang Xiao Long wins!" Oobleck announced.

"Yeah, you did it sis!" Ruby yelled.

"Nice job!" I cheered her on. She'll need it.

"Way to go Yang!" Blake clapped.

Yang wiped sweat off of her forehead. "Better luck next time." Mercury stood up and walked quickly towards her. She turned around and punched him hard in the leg. I closed my eyes. Yang was surrounded by Atlesian soldiers and automatons while Emerald ran over to "comfort" Mercury. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything. Just one butterfly.

Wait, my actual presence here will change everything. So does that mean I can just do anything I want? No, there will be consequences. I'll try to save Pyrrha though. She's pretty strong and would be a great ally to do things. I'm actually not sure what's going to happen after volume three. I know that Ruby leaves at the end, should I go along with her? Or should I stay with Yang? I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there. "Paramedics" carried Mercury away on a stretcher.

"I'm sorry." General Ironwood said. "But you left us with no choice."

"But he attacked me!" Yang protested. Team RWBY and me were sitting in their dorm room. They were sitting on their beds while I was sitting on the floor below the window.

"Video footage and millions of viewers say otherwise."

"But Yang would never do that!" Weiss said.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

Ironwood sighed while Yang put her head in her hands. "You all seem like good students and the staff at Beacon are well aware that you were never lash out the way you did. Under normal circumstances. But I believe, and hope this to be, nothing more than the result of stress and adrenaline. When you're out on the battlefield you're judgement can become clouded in an instant. Sometimes you can simply see things that aren't there. Even after the fight has passed."

"But I wasn't-"

" _That's enough_." Ironwood yelled. "The sad truth is… whether it was an accident or an assault… it doesn't matter. The world saw you attack an innocent student. They've already drawn their conclusion. It's my job to inform you that you're disqualified." Yang looked surprised and then very sad. Ironwood turned.

"Wait." I said. "I know Yang, she's my sister. She would never do something like that even if she were in her right mind. Unless she was influenced by an outside force."

"An outside force?" Ironwood asked.

"A semblance. It could be a hypnosis or illusory semblance. Yang could never do something like that unless she knew that he was attacking her. Or that she thought she knew."

"That may be true, but this is out of my power. I'm sorry." Ironwood closed the door behind him.

"You guys believe me, right?"

"Of course." I said.

"Duh." That was Ruby.

"You're hot headed, but not ruthless." Weiss this time.

Yang turned. "Blake?" Blake looked down to the ground. Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and then at Blake incredulously.

"I want to believe you." Blake said sadly.

"Huh?" Ruby again.

"What that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"Blake?" Yang asked again with tears growing in her eyes.

"How can you say something like that? Yang would never lie to us!" Weiss yelled.

Blake let out the breath in her lungs. "I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant but gradual, over time. LIttle choices that piled up over time. He told me not to worry. At first they were accidents, then it was self defense. Before long even I began to think he was right. This is all just very… familiar." She paused for a second. "But you're not him. And you've never done anything like this before. So, I want to trust you. I _will_ trust you. But first I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what he did."

Yang sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I saw him attack me. So I attacked back."

"Okay. Thank you."

"I think I'm going to get some rest."

We all stood up. "We'll get out of your hair." Blake said.

"This is a mess." Weiss said.

"No, I thought everything was fine and dandy."

"Oh shut up Jade." Weiss snapped.

"She doing okay." I turn and saw Jaune in the doorway with the rest of JNPR behind him.

"She's doing the best she can." Blake said.

"She's extremely strong. She'll recover."

"I heard that Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family. So, until they land, no one can question him about what happened." Ruby explained.

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Ren said.

"Alright then, if that's the case, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.  
"Hmm." Pyrrha said as she sat down. She seems distracted, has all that stuff already happened? With the maidens and stuff. Must have.

"You be sure to win one for Beacon!" Ruby cheered her on.

"It's what Yang would want." Weiss said.

"That's true," I said. "But you're talking like she's dead."

Pyrrha turned away while everyone ignored me. That's probably for the best. When she turned back with a smile on her face. "I'll do my best."

"I'll be sure to watch tonight in case you're picked." Ruby said.

"Same here." I said.

"Sorry, but I think I've had enough fighting for this year." The cat faunus beside us said.  
"Ditto." Weiss nodded her head. "Coffee?"

"Tea." Blake said. I would have thought Weiss would have like tea more. Interesting. They walked away with Ruby following them.

"I'll be in the library." I started walking in the other direction. Once I got out I quickly dashed over to the library.


	31. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone. I am pleased to announce the season finale of volume three. After this I will take a little break. During that break I will plan out what I should do with volume four. But I also will add chapters to Thus the Jade Rose Scatters. These will give more stories about Jade's childhood. Some people have asked me to do that, so I will.**

 **Hope you enjoy this longer than usual chapter!**

A notification popped up on my scroll. I clicked on it and plug in my earbuds. "... the randomization process for our next fight." I already know what they're going to be. Penny and Pyrrha. I can't try and save her. I have to keep working on this. This is the only possible way I'll be able to save anybody. I frantically work I'm so close to finishing. I'm so close. They're still fighting normally, that's good. I glance over again. Pyrrha is stumbling back in fear. Oh no. I'm finished but it's still being uploaded into my weapon. I pull out my earbuds. I don't want to hear anything. I don't want to hear what happens next. I've met Penny, and I freaked out when I saw Penny die. I don't want to go through that.

But I can't hide forever. A siren blares and I hear a female voice. Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level, nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner." Luckily there was nobody in the library. A notice startled me. The download was complete. I go down to the corner of the screen so that I could safely disconnect from the computer.

I run down the stairs, not wasting my aura energy yet. I run into the rest of my team very quickly. It was almost like they were looking for.

"Do you guys know what's happening?" I asked them.

"Grimm have gotten into the city and the White Fang is attacking." Sapphire said.

"If that's true we have to fight back." I said.

"Fight back? The opposite in fact."

I slowly walked backwards. "What do you mean Sapphire?"

"Me and Nero were undercover for the White Fang."

I feel a dangerous mix of emotions welling up inside me. "Marco?"

"He's joining us." Sapphire said.

The symbol of the White Fang flashed in my mind. "U-2 rifle form." A gigantic rifle formed in my hands. I fired a single shot and the recoil pushed me backward. Marco tried to block it but was pushed back as well. "Terminate." I let out the breath I was holding. In that moment, the one where there was no air in my lungs but before I breathed in, a chain wrapped around my neck. I try to breath but fail and go limp closing my eyes. The chain goes slack a little bit and my eyes fly open. "Eleven!" Armor forms around me and spikes go out in almost every direction. I feel the chain disappear, and multiple arrows strike me. Aural bonds circle around me. "Thirteen." The bonds just expanded and started worming their way into my hard light construct. I struggle, but I accomplished nothing. Sapphire's semblance is scary. So is Marco's. Nero is just straight up scary. I'm so screwed. Oh look, Marco's coming. I struggled harder, and then a heavy hammer slammed into my side. Then my legs. And after that my head. The bonds vanished along with my armor. I seriously thought I would last longer if it came to this. Light blue claws rip the electronics off of my back and separated it from the parts on my limbs. My-my weapon. It was destroyed.

"It's over." Nero come up behind me again. "Surrender."

"No!" Tears start flowing. "I can still fight!" I pumped my fist and swung my blade at Nero. He caught my wrist and ripped it off. He tossed it over to Marco who snapped it over his knee. No, I can still fight. I swung at Nero who just caught my fist and slammed me to the ground. I feel fire welling up under my skin. Everything is on fire I can't take it! I scream in pain as silver light explodes out of my eyes.

I breath through my nose. He's close. "Woah kid, you look drunk." He'd know.

" _Qrow_." I rasp out. " _Red… Blue… Black… White… Silver_." I stumble and my uncle caught me. I look up and see Ruby slung over his shoulder.

"We need to get you somewhere safe." He shifts my right arm and I scream. "We really need to get you somewhere safe."

I see Ruby wake up in the bed across the room. "Ruby!" Taiyang said.

"Hey Ruby." I call over.

"You're awake!"

"No…" I start. "Okay this probably isn't a good time.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Your uncle Qrow found the two of you. You were unconscious and Jade was close and had a broken arm."

I waved my cast around. "Three more days and I get it off." **(1)**

"He got both of you out of there; he got you home safe."

"Wait! Yang! Is she alright?" Ruby asked suddenly.

"That depends. How do you define alright?" I ask her back.

"She is going to be alright." Taiyang said. "I think she's just… I think it's just going to take some time for her to get used to some things. She's too strong to let something like this get to her." He sniffed. "I'm just glad to have all my children back home."

"What happened to the school? And Vale? Were they able to get out all the Grimm."

"Things at Vale are under control." He reassured her. "But the school? It's… It's not that simple. That thing… whatever it is, doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it."

"Yeah, good job." I pipe in.

"But… It's not disappearing. It's, kind of, frozen. I know that doesn't sound to bad, but it's attracting more grimm to the school." Taiyang explained.

"I did what?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm?"

"You said I did a number on it. What do you mean?" Ruby was confused.

"I… Look, that's not important right now, we can talk about it later. Things are just… kind of a mess."

"It's always a mess." Qrow said from the shadows, like always. I look over and see him drinking out of his flask. Again, like always. "Mind if we have a minute."

"What, I can't stay here?" Taiyang asked.

"Tai." Qrow said seriously. "Please." Taiyang got up and left.

"I'll make us some tea."

"None for me please." I said.

Qrow pulled up a chair so that he was sitting in between the two beds so that he had equal access to both of us. "So, how you feeling?"

"Pretty good most everything hurts…"

"Not you!" Qrow shot me a look. "Ruby."

"Um… I kind of hurt… all over." Ruby said timidly.

"That makes sense, after what you did."

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something! What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"I ran up the side of the tower. And when I got to the top I-" She gasps. "Pyrrha! Is she?"

"She's gone." Qrow said solemnly.

"I-I-I… I got to the top and saw Pyrrha… and _Cinder_!" She gripped her sheets.

"And then everything exploded in silver light?" I "guessed".

"Yes, how'd you know?" Ruby asked with tears running down her face.

"Something similar happened to me. I was fighting the rest of my team. They're part of the White Fang. They… they had destroyed my weapons. Then, it felt like I was on fire. And everything exploded in silver light. I don't want to talk about what happened next."

"Anything else?" Qrow asked

"I remember… my head hurting."

"The night that you met Ozpin, what's the first thing he said to you?"

"I don't know.

"He said we had silver eyes." I said.

"It's an extremely rare trait." Qrow explained.

"So?" Ruby asked.

"I think Jade knows."

"Yeah." I turn away. "I've read about special warriors, warriors with silver eyes. It said that they had the power to destroy grimm with a single glance. That grimm cowered in their presence. It seems having silver eyes gives you a special power. Even with that…"

"Just like your mom. You guys are special just like you mom was. And not the "Daddy loves his special little angel" special."

"You think that I might be…"  
"A giant monster's frozen on top of Beacon tower. And you're here, safe in bed."

"Wait, how do you know what Ozpin said to me, the night we met."

"All those missions I go on, all the times I'm in some faraway place, it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion, and with Ozpin gone , I'll have to pick up where he left off."

"Then what can I do?" Ruby asked.

"What can we do?" I asked. "If we're so special…"

"Than we can help! RIght?" Ruby asked.

"You really want to help? Than get some rest. You're in no condition to do this yourself. Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven." Clever little Qrow. He just slips that in there. "That'd be a trip for a pipsqueak like you. Catch ya later, kiddo." He walked out.

"I'm going to go talk to Yang." Ruby got up out of the bed.

"That's going to be good for her. I just going to…" I laid my head down and instantly passed out.

I woke up with two faces over me. They were very similar, each with gray eyes. I flinched and covered my eyes. "Don't do that to me. They're just so… so ugly."

"Shut up!" The twin on my left punched me in my left arm lightly. It was good to be around friends.

I sped up the healing process from weeks to days. You have Aura to help you out.


	32. First Memory of Jade

**Hello everyone! Here's the first chapter of Memories of Jade! This one goes into a little more detail about what happened when Jade was abducted by a member of the White Fang.**

 **Here you go! Hope you enjoy it!**

Jade Rose, age six years old

"Hey Jade!" I roll out of bed and set my scroll to the side.

"Yes father?" I bound down the stairs.

"We're out of milk, and it's your turn. Don't forget…" Taiyang said.

"I know. I'll grab my training sword. It's still sharp." I held out my hand and he put the appropriate amount of lien in my hand. "I'll be back soon." I sped away, heading towards town.

I set the gallon on the counter. "Will that be everything?" The bull faunus behind the counter asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, that'll be five seventy… Wait, you're Taiyang's kid right?" I shift my weight and rest one hand on my sword.

"Yes." I say tentatively.

"Your dad's awesome. Saved my dad a few times." I relax and take my hand off of my sword.

"Thanks. I'll tell him you said hi."

"Great. That'll be four fifty." I handed him five lien, and he gave me fifty cents back. ( **1** )

"Thank you for your continued support!" They really need to work on that script. Once I get out of the door I sped. Once I ran out of stamina, very fast, I need to work on my stamina. It's pretty much crap. I then just start walking.

"Hey kid. Wanna play a game?" This guy is obviously a pedophile. I draw my sword. ( **2** )

"Yeah, let's play a game you filthy peasant." I crouch and get ready to leap at him. That's when another person jumped on my back. A wet cloth was put over my face. I turned and jumped backwards trying to shake him off. The person on my back's back was slammed on the brick wall. They wrapped their legs around my chest and pressed. My breath was forced out and I instinctively took a breath in. That little… son of a … mother

"I'm not going to join the White Fang." I shake my chains. "Can I go now?"

"No. And if you won't join, I'll just have to convince you." I needle pierced my skin and some liquid was forced into my veins, or arteries. I couldn't tell as my skin erupted in pain. I screamed out in pain. "Join us!"

"You know, torturing little children doesn't really help your message. I'm sure that people will give you equal treatment if you people kidnap and torture little kids." He whipped me. "Oh yeah, a whip will help."

"Hey kid, are you okay?" I look through barely open eyes. A hand lightly pats my face.

"I'm just in extreme pain. And a little lightheaded from the blood loss."

"Just give me a little time. We all hate this guy." A little water was poured down my throat. "But he's a high ranking officer. We're not all like him. We just want change."

"Violence isn't what we should use." Holy crap I sound high. And I sound like a hypocrite, I used violence to solve my problems. But that was small scale not large scale. Maybe I should rethink my life. "Passive resistance. Peaceful protest. Ghandi." Crap, I said too much.

"Who's Ghandi?" The guy asked.

"He's a friend." I lied. "Really smart."

The guy from before, the torture guy, walked in. He brings out some scalpels and starts again. "Are you giving up?" My body is covered in pain.

"Please man, come on. He's one of us, and he's just a kid!"

"If he isn't with us he's against us. And I haven't even tortured him that hard. He's only going to feel actual pain now." I hear hissing and suddenly a spot on my back explodes in pain. Heat is rolling off of my pack as the thing is held there. I pass out from the pain and when I wake up the thing pressed onto my back is gone.

"Now now, my little sheep." Oh good, he's gotten even more psychotic. "Are you ready to give in." Then I-

Then the tent I was burst into flames. My father stood above me covered in flames, with rage in his eyes. "What have you done to my son?" He growls. The crazy guy opened his mouth but Taiyang grabbed his head and threw him to the side. He rushed to my side, the flames extinguishing. He cradles my head in his lap as he inspects my body. "It's okay. You'll be okay." He conforted me. I drifted off to sleep. Right before everything went black I heard an explosion off in the distance.

 **I completely forgot the notes the first time. Also, there's a small detail that's very important.**

 **1 I'm having cents be 1/100th of a lien. That way the comment that Roman made about the thugs being worth every cent.**

 **2 I'm taking many liberties… much liberties… a lot of liberties… I don't know. But I'm taking them with Remnant's weapon laws.**


	33. Memories of Jade Chapter 2

**And here's a few more memories of Jade Rose. Instead of one small one, this time we have three smaller ones. One's like four lines long. I thought of it late last night. That's why it's not long. I forgot the notes at the bottom last time, so I went back and added those. You're welcome.**

 **Anyway, have a good day, and enjoy the chapter!**

Jade Rose, age one week old

I am so relieved. Summer doesn't breastfeed. I repeat, Summer doesn't breastfeed. I mean, she uses formula and it tastes like crap, but at least she doesn't breastfeed. ( **1** ) That would be seriously traumatizing. Though of course I'll be living with Yang, so I'll be traumatized by her sense of humor.

Jade Rose, age five years old

Summer made us cookies again. I'm not complaining, but this could mean… "Mom?" I asked. "Are you going again?"

Summer crouched down to my level and put a hand on my shoulder. It sucks being short again. "It's only for a little while. I have to fight a really strong monster, but don't worry. Mommy will come back."

"Yeah! Go Mom! Ruby and Yang yelled.

"Just… please come back. Please."

"I'll be back Jade. You don't have to worry about me." She never came back. That was Summer Rose's final mission.

Ruby started crying and I wrapped my arms around her. It's not a proper day for a funeral. I mean it's not even raining. "Ruby, Ruby it's okay."

"But it isn't. Mommy's not coming back." Taiyang is very blunt.

"Ruby." I put her at arm's length. "You're strong. You can get through this. Mom wouldn't want you to cry."

"She wouldn't?"

"No! Mom loved happiness. Cookies are just circles of happiness."

"R-really?" She sniffed.

"Yeah, we'll be okay."

Jade Rose, age eight years old

Ruby tried to make cookies for the first time. " _Cookies are not circles of happiness_!" Ruby screeched. " _Cookies are nonagons of sadness!_ "

"Yang!" I dodged another black… thing I don't know what they are anymore. "Why did you teach Ruby about nonagons?"

"She asked what it was." Yang was crouched down beside me. Ruby was on the other side of the counter, throwing her burnt monstrosities at us. "I doubt you know what a nonagon is."

"It's a polygon with nine sides! Fudge! That hurt!" I looked down at my arm. I was bleeding. Well, my aura will take care of that.

"Speaking of math…" Yang started.

"Yang, no!"

"My math teacher said I was average."

"Yang, stop. Think of the children."

"How mean." I threw a burnt nonagon of sadness at her face.

 **1 I've never actually had formula, from the point that I developed long term memory. So I don't what it tastes like. I just imagine it tastes bad.**

 **Also, I noticed that these chapters are really short. I'm not really trying to make them long or stuff them with plot. There might be things that are important, like last chapter… or next chapter. This one isn't that important.**

 **Sorry about that.**


	34. Memories of Jade Chapter three

**Here is the latest chapter of Memories of Jade. this one introduces two new characters. Well, you've already seen them, they are the two twins at the end of the last chapter in volume three. This just gives them names and full appearances. The reason this chapter is late is because Joker is slow. It's partially my fault, but mostly his.**

 **Enough of the blame game, hope you enjoy these memories. See if you can find the 30 rock reference.**

Jade Rose, age seven years old

I just found a voice synthesizer software! Now I can make vocaloid songs! Heck yeah! I will be Goreslash-P. It's called... Menangoid. Interesting. I've looked at the voice banks, and there's not really anything I like. I'll just make some with my voice and Ruby's. Maybe with Yang's. And I'll make sure my songs are the good ones first. Like Bacterial Contamination, Alice Human Sacrifice, and Secrets of Wysteria. But wait, they don't have Albert Fish here. Or latin. ( **1** ) Well then it probably won't be as awesome as on earth, but it'll still be awesome. Oh, this is going to be really fun.

Jade Rose, age eight years old

Apparently, the Vocaloid songs from Earth are a lot better than the Menangoid songs from Remnant. I have become insanely popular, and have gotten pretty good. I have gotten a crap ton of fans. I actually listen to my own songs a lot. That sounds really egotistic, but these are the songs I listened to back on Earth. This is one of the few things I have connecting me back on Earth. And it allowed me to meet two of my best friends.

But that's a story for another time…

Now!

I was sitting down eating my lunch. I had earbuds in my human ears with my wolf ears exposed. I was listening to "Happy Days", my newest song.( **2** ) I heard two people walk up behind me. "I wonder what he's listening to." I hear one say.

"That's what you think of? Idiot." It's the same voice, but definitely a different person.

"You know," I said. "These things aren't just for show. I'm listening to "Happy Days" by Goreslash-P by the way."

"You listen to him too?" I turn around and see two people. They look the same, but they're dressed differently. One was wearing a camo shirt and camo shorts. He also had camo paint on his face, which I'm pretty sure is against the dress code. He had black hair with light blueish green streaks. Interesting choice, but I won't judge. The other one wore a red and black t-shirt with pure black shorts. He had black hair with red streaks.

"I like your hair." I pointed to the red and black guy. "You look almost like an ani… nevermind. And yeah, I listen to him too. He's the best Menangoid producer out there." This will get them to listen more and get me more money in ads. Teeheehee.

"Ha! Told you my hair is better!" He laughed, lightly punching the other twin in the shoulder lightly.

"Shut up! Seafoam green is awesome!"

"So what are your names?" They seem familiar and I think we"ll be great friends. I once knew some people that were just like them.

"Agni Kagemay." The red and black one.

"Choctaw Kagemay." The seafoam one in all camo said.

"I want you to know something." I said very seriously. "It will take many months to remember those and be able to consistently tell you apart. I'm terrible with names."

 **1 The lyrics Phantasmagorical is a combination of multiple latin words. Also, I don't own any of those songs.**

 **2 Yeah, I don't own Happy Days either. That's the property of Ghost-P.**


	35. The Fourth Chapter of Jade's Memories

**Here's the newest chapter of Memories of Jade. Because these two chapter were close together, you might think, 'Wow, he's turning these out really fast.' That's partially true. I had most of the last one already written, I just had to get the full appearance to finish it off. But yeah, I did this one pretty fast. It started out just as me fighting while quoting the end of Invictus, and grew from there. Oh, yeah, I don't own Invictus.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Jade Rose, age thirteen years old

"It matters not how strait the gate." I jump over a sword swipe.

"Keep still and let me hit you you filthy faunus."

"How charged with punishments the scroll." I roll and come up behind my opponent.

"Stop messing around!" One of the twins yelled. I didn't bother to check which one.

"I am the master of my fate." I jump back again.

"Go Jade!" Ruby cheers.

"I am the captain of my soul." I smile at my opponent. "They want me to finish you off, shall I oblige them?"

"No, you'll lose." He rushes at me.

"Jade please hurry up, we have two more fights scheduled after this." Qrow says as he takes a swig from his canteen.

"Is it really appropriate to drink alcohol in front of your students? Four." Two pistols formed in my hands and I brought them up to fire at my opponent.

"Who ever said it was alcohol?" Qrow says smugly.

"You." I replied. "Many times. Terminate, five." I block his overhead swing with two daggers and threw him off. I quickly strike in.

"Touche." I finish my opponent off quickly and walk back to my seat. "Ok, next ish Agni Kagemay vershes Choctaw Kagemay." Okay, he's getting visibly drunk now. We should do an intervention. It won't help, but we should do it anyway.

"This should be interesting." I muse.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Agni's weapon is a bunch of single use things, but they're mass produces pretty easily. Choctaw's weapon is more traditional." As traditional as a sniper rifle that can change forms be traditional. "Choctaw's semblance will be of no help to him, but Agni's semblance is very useful in this situation."

"What are their semblances?" Ruby asked.

"Choctaw's semblance is that he get's stronger when he's in or close to a large body of water. The larger it is the stronger the boost is. Agni's is that he can change the element of dust."  
"That's so cool!"

"Yeah." I sit back and enjoy the show.

Agni starts off the battle by throwing a bunch of cards to the side and steam filled the stage. Choctaw pulled out his weapon. It was a sniper rifle. On the end of the barrel there was a large circle of metal, that on the bottom is flat so it can be used as a stand. I also know that it turns into a shield when it shifts forms. He keeps it ready while he waits for Agni to make his next move. They both excel in ranged combat. It's pretty weird. Suddenly an explosion lands next to him. The steam also clouds Agni's vision. Not the best move in this situation. Then a spike of ice erupts from the other side of Choctaw. He should probably get rid of that steam. He apparently had the same thought as a few small bursts of air cleared the steam. Immediately Choctaw fired at him and Agni was forced to dodge. Agni jumped in the air and threw a slew of cards at Choctaw. Choctaw just took the attacks and finished Agni off with a few well placed shots.

"Boom! Tied it up, twenty-three to twenty-three." Choctaw laughed. When they got back to their seats I leaned over to Agni.

"So, your fights are a competition?" I asked.

"Yeah," he leaned in towards me as the next match started. It wasn't anything special so I tuned it out. "We've done forty-six so far. Under a bunch of different rules, a bunch of different times Rigiht now we're tied. I had the upper hand for a while, but he's on a streak right now. Three times in a row."

"Wow, nice." I replied. "Me and Ruby are at twenty-four to twenty. I currently have the advantage. Me and Yang are at eleven to one. She's a lot better than me."

"What's the time you won?" He asked.

"Well…"

Jade Rose, age eleven years old.

"Okay, no weapons no semblance, right?" Yang asked.

"Yeah."

Yang got into a boxing stance, and I got into one too. Yang made the first move and swung at my face. I ducked, grabbed a handful of dust and threw it in Yang's eyes. "Hey, that's cheating!"

"You never said that!" I swiped Yang's legs out from under her and grabbed her by the throat. I slammed her to the ground with my grip on her neck.

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does! Ten to one!" Yang stood up, coughing.

"You can't ever do that again." Yang's eyes turned red.

"Fine." I said, trying not to incur her wrath.

Jade Rose, age thirteen years old

"That's totally cheating." Agni said.

"It's not cheating, it's playing dirty." I fold my arms. "And that's a fact."


	36. The Fourth Set of Jade's Memories

**Here's another chapter of Memories of Jade. This one's really short but it has a few important things. It sets up Jade's new weapon and gives a little backstory on his old one.**

 **Hope you have a nice day and enjoy the chapter!**

Jade Rose, age eleven years old

Me, Taiyang, Yang, and Ruby were out clothes shopping. We had just left a shop and I saw a person. They had turquoise hair sticking out of her hoodie. She had a hoverboard tucked under her arm. "Hey Dad, I'll be back in a second." I run over and say hi. "Could I see your hoverboard?"

"Sure!" She handed it over. It was heavier than I expected. I turn it over. Cool.

"Scan and set to four, move four to nine."

"Scan complete." My weapon said in a synthesized female voice.

"What was that?" Reese asked. I just remembered her name.

"My weapon can copy others. It take a while so it's not useful in combat, but it can make hard light copies, watch. Four." A hardlight copy of the hoverboard appeared in front of me. I step it, and slip. "Terminate!" I look up at the skater. "That's going to take a little bit used to."

"Cool weapon. See you around I guess." She walks away with her parents teasing her.

"Who was that?" Taiyang asked me. "A new girlfriend?"

"Nope." I say, adding nothing.

"Then who was she?"

"I think she was a tourist, but she had a really cool weapon."

"So you would walk up to strangers if they had cool weapons?" Ruby asked.  
"Wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, defeated.

Jade Rose, age twelve years old

"Hey Jade, what are you doing?" Yang asked.

"I'm trying to make a laser using fire dust." I aimed the pistol I was holding at the ground. I fired a single shot. The ground was scorched where it hit. "Nice, it…' It started growing hot in my hands. "Well, crap." I threw it on the ground. I cover it with a pot and sit on the pot. I cross my legs and wait until it shakes a little bit. I get off and take the pot off the ground. There's just more blackened ground. "Hmm, I'll have to try again."

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"Because then I can move on to sustained lasers. Then I can make a sword made out of light. Like a light-saber."( **1** )

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah, it'll be awesome. But it will probably take quite a while."

 **1 Yeah, I don't own anything connected to Star Wars. Except for a lightsaber and a costume. I was a jedi for a few years.**


	37. The Last of Jade's Memories

**Hello everyone! Here is the last chapter of Memories of Jade! This one is the longest so far! And after this, I'll start working on season four!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

Jade Rose, age fourteen years old

"Hey Ruby, come look at this!" I call out for my twin and soon she's there.

"Hi Jade!" Ruby looked over at what I was working on. "Whoa, what's that?" She asked.

"This is a prototype for a weapon. It's a spear, it can turn into a dagger so it's easier to transport, but it's so heavy then, it's useless in combat, it can shift into a laser sniper rifle, and a double-headed battle axe with a laser blade coming out the end."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Ruby picked it up. "It's heavy!"

"Yeah, it's only a prototype. I'll need to find ways to get it lighter, it's got some balancing issues, the laser blade is insanely unstable… I'll have to work on it a lot for it to be a viable weapon."

"How did you make this?" Ruby asked. "It's as complex as your weapon, and Velvet helped you with that."

"That's true." I shrugged. "I actually had some help from Dad, and a lot of help from Qrow. I asked Velvet a few questions about the dust laser part. She helped a little bit."

"She's pretty nice."

"Yeah, Velvet's nice." ( **1** )

"Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah, just a quick question…"

Jade Rose, age twelve years old ( **2** )

I slam down my deck. "I will destroy you!"

Choctaw drew his cards. "You really wrong there, Jade."

Agni smirked. "You guys are crazy, I'm going to tear you both to shreds!"

Ruby cowered. "I feel like I'm just here to fill the last kingdom."

I shrugged. "You're not wrong. I'll go first."

"Second!" Agni butted in.

"Third!"

"I guess I'm last." Ruby said dejectedly.

I drew my first card. I smirked. "I can't believe this happened! I just drew the best combo ever. I play an army card, you can look at it. I get a two token armies, can't attack, no strings attack. I then play these two cards. I tribute these two token armies to destroy all the cards in your hand, and you can't draw cards for the next three turns." I jump up in my seat and giggle. "I love this deck _so much_!" ( **3** )

"I hate that deck." Agni slapped his cards down. "I call hacks.

"No." I countered. "If you recall, I shuffled my deck very thoroughly, then Ruby cut it, then Choctaw cut it, then _you_ cut it. So no hacks."

"Fine."

Jade Rose, age ten years old

I duck under Yang's punch and counter with one of my own. I lashed out with my mechanical leg, but Yang caught that. I spun using my metal leg being held in Yang's hands as leverage. My leg caught Yang in the then faked a punch and stopped her fist by my crotch. "Well, crap." I said. Yang let go of my leg and I slid off. I jumped back and held my fists up. I crouched down and put my weight on my right leg. I leap at Yang. She brought her arms up to block my fists. She pushed me backwards and bring a fist up to my stomach. She stops. I step back again. This time Yang attacks first. She swings and I put my forearm against her and push away her arm. I then swung at Yang. She tilts her head and my fist hits her hair. And then I accidentally yank her hair a little bit. Oh fudge.

"Jade!" Yang yelled and I yank my hand back. Her hair burst into flames as I sprint away. I jumped up high in the air using my semblance and landed on the roof.

"Yang! Calm down. It was an accident!" I try to calm her down while hiding on the roof.

"Don't you accident me!" Yang's intelligence apparently goes down when she gets _really_ mad. I'm guessing I'll be up here for a while.

* * *

"So what'd you do?" Ruby asked. She was sitting next to me on the roof, eating her sandwich.

"I accidentally yanked her hair." I take a bite. It was a really good PBandJ. "Thanks for the sandwich by the way."

"Oh, no problem." She said.

Jade Rose, age fifteen years old

I was laying down in my bed. I was really tired, and decided to try to take a nap. I was at the point where I couldn't really move but I wasn't asleep yet. I was almost asleep, when…

"Jade! Wake up!" Ruby came over and shook me to full consciousness.

"So close… So close… What do you want Ruby?" I groan.

"I want to go to the store to look at the new weapon magazines. Dad wants someone to go with me. Yang's working out, so will you go with me?"

Well, the fight with Roman should be coming up soon. We are fifteen and it's during the summer so we should probably go. "Sure. I'll grab my weapon." Sleeping is one of the only times I don't have my weapon on me. It's not physically restricting so it doesn't really get in the way.

Unless I'm sleeping. Then it's really uncomfortable.

I walked to the store with Ruby. When we got there Ruby immediately rushed to the corner. I slowly followed her over after saying hi to the old store owner. I walked up behind her. "Hey Ruby, look at this one." I handed Ruby a magazine that had a picture of Truth on the cover…

 **1 Yeah, I'm bringing it back. THIS IS NOT A VELVETXOC STORY!**

 **That's felt good to get out of my system.**

 **2 I noticed I didn't have any stories from when he was twelve. So I chose twelve.**

 **3 I used to have a really annoying deck that just destroyed most everyone else. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**


	38. Chapter 29

**And here is the first chapter in volume four! I have finally cemented Jade's silver eyes power! It has changed a little bit since I first started, I have been reading a lot of Bleach manga recently. So that definitely changed a few things.**

 **Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

I slowly slipped off my bed and creeped out of my room. Choctaw was sleeping in Ruby's bed tonight. He and Agni took turns, with the other sleeping on the couch. Ruby running away hit Taiyang pretty hard. And losing her arm got Yang really depressed. Me and Taiyang have tried to cheer her up, but failed. The twins are… the twins. They don't really do that much. I slowly opened the door and walk to a clearing in the forest. This wasn't here when I left for Beacon. I created it. I stood in the middle of the clearing and focused on a small ball of heat inside of me. I willed it to get bigger and drew out it's power. I transformed. My teeth lengthen into fangs, claws erupted out of my fingers, wings erupted out of my back, my muscles grew, a long, spaded, and prehensile tail erupted out of the end of my spine, and all of my skin turned a thick metallic silver. I know from experience that it gives a little bit of protection. I use my semblance, boosted by my power, to nearly teleport to the nearest tree. I swipe horizontally then lift up the tree trunk. I throw it up in the air. I punch it and the lower part turned into splinters. I dodge the falling tree trunk as my body turned back into normal. I slowly walk to the side as the trunk falls. I sit down and breath heavily. Cold sweat ran down my face. I'm getting more powerful, but I can't stay in that form longer. I need to keep training. I need to get stronger. I need to-

"What was that?" I turned around and saw Choctaw. Oh well, this is… I guess I'll tell him the truth.

"Have you heard of the silver-eyes warriors?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have."

"Oh. Well, now that simplifies things. Each silver eyes warrior has a different power, and well, that was my special power." I changed to a goofy voice. "I'm a special little snowflake..

"One question. Are you Goreslash-P?" He asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged. They were going to find out eventually.

"Hah!" Agni walked out behind him. "I told you he was Connor! I told you so!" Wait, what?

"Connor, who's that?" I ask, the blood draining out of my face.

"You're Connor." Agni explained slowly. "I am Thomas, and this is Leo." He pointed to Choctaw. "And I told you I would be a great detective!" That last part was pointed at me.

"You guys? What tipped you off?" I asked.

"Well… You almost said anime a bunch, you mentioned memes, you seem the same brand of psycho…"

"Stop listing things or I'll cut you. Anyway, it's good to see you guys!"

"Good to see you too." Choctaw, yeah I'm going to keep calling him that, said.

"So you guys were trying to be hunters too?" I asked. "Weren't you pretty weak on Earth?"

"You were too! We were much stronger than you!" Agni protested.

"I was living with Yang all my life! Of course I would get stronger!" I sat there for a minute. My face got serious. "Do you guys every miss them? Your parents?"

"Yeah." Agni got serious too. "Both sets."

"Sorry, I never asked what happened to your parents here."

"They never told us what they did. Then, they were caught. Our parents were amazing,

but they were professional thieves. They should get out eventually, but that will take a very long time. So we're staying with you. We already explained everything to your dad. He's okay with it."

"Yeah, Taiyang's pretty awesome."

"Shouldn't you call him dad?"

"He never felt like my dad. Summer… she was almost an exact replica of my mom back

on earth. Other than the fact that Summer was a huntress. She really felt like my mother. I don't know why, but Taiyang never really felt like my dad. I sometimes called him Father or Dad to simplify things, but… I don't think of him as my father. He's awesome though. He seems more like an uncle. A close one, but… not my father."

"That's sad."

"Yeah. It is." we stayed in silence for a few second before I asked, "Wait, do you guys know what happens in volume four?"

"Nope. Just a few days away." Agni shook his head.

"Fudge. Ok, I remember What happened at the end of three. Ruby left with what's remaining of JNPR. Weiss is back at Atlas. Blake ran off. And Yang's here. What should we do?"

"Do we have to do anything?" Choctaw asked.

"We should do _something_!" His twin elbowed him. We stood there, just thinking. Well, I was sitting, but they stood.

"I know!" Choctaw burst out. "Revenge!"

"Revenge?" I asked.

"Didn't your teammates betray you?" He asked. "Let's go beat them up!"

"There are many things wrong with that. One, they all have insanely strong semblances, two, Nero and Sapphire probably have been trained their whole life, and three, we don't even know where they are would be!"

"Then what should we do?" Agni asked.

"I don't know, but not that." We're stay in silence for a few minutes again. "We could try and help Ruby."

"Do you know where she is?" Agni asked.

"She said she was heading to Haven Academy." I said. "But I don't know if she will ever get there. I haven't seen volume four. So that's annoying."

"We could help him." Choctaw pointed to someone behind me. I turn around and see a person, about the age of a second year at Beacon. There was one thing off about him though. He looked tired, beaten…

Oh, and he had four pure white wings.

"Um… hi?" I ask.

"That is an acceptable response, yes." He said. "You are Jade Rose, correct?"

"Yeah. and you are."

"Greetings Jade Rose. I am Micah Angel. And I need your help." He held up his arm. An arm that had copious amounts of blood running down it. "But first do you have any bandages. My forearm is very cut up, and I have no first aid supplies." He's sure interesting. "You twins are looking at me weird. What is it?"

"Your wings." Choctaw said.

"Wow, that's blunt." Agni lightly hit his twin.

"Ah, yes I suppose that would be distracting."

"You're a chimera, aren't you?" I asked.

He looked at me straight in the eyes. His were weird, one iris was black, and the other was white. He also had mixed black and white hair, "Why yes, you are getting increasingly interesting. Now, could I have some bandages please?"  
"Oh, yeah. I'll go grab them." I start walking away, but turn back. "Hey,are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am famished."

"Then just come with me. I can probably explain you to Dad." This'll be interesting.


	39. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! This is the last chapter that was really filler, next chapter we'll get to more plot, and we're bringing back a beloved character! Yay! This was originally going to be two chapters, but the first was really short, so I combined the two.**

 **Anyway, I hope you really enjoy the new chapter!**

"Who's this?" Taiyang asked.

"I am Micah Angel, father of Jade Rose." Micah bowed.

"That's a… fitting last name." Taiyang said.

"Yes." Micah ran a hand down one of his wings.

"Before Jade called you a chimera. What is that?" Agni asked.

"You can explain, Jade." Micah said.

"Yes!" I smiled. "Okay," I began with Micah and Taiyang talking in the background. "Chimeras are people who have two sets of cells. This can happen in a variety of ways. Most women who have given birth are chimeras with some of their children's cells in their… womb. Many twins are chimera's. Me and Ruby actually are. We both have two different blood types. A positive and negative. Sometimes twins absorb each other. I think that that's the case for Micah. He's most likely a faunus who absorbed his fraternal twin. That's why he has two sets of wings and heterochromia. Any questions?" I smiled.

"What the crap is heterochromia?" Choctaw asked.

"When parts of a person have different colors. He has heterochromia iridum, which is the eyes, and his hair… I don't know what that is."

"My hair is dyed." Micah piped up.

"Three people now. How fun." I sigh. "Anything I got wrong?"

"No, you are a very smart person Jade Rose."

"You can just call me Jade."

"I shall do as you desire, Jade." That's… He's a little weird. But so am I, so I don't care.

"So who are you?" I asked. "Like, what happened to you?"

"I was captured by the White Fang, they tried to recruit me. They kept me as a prisoner for an extended amount of time. I only recently escaped."

"How can we trust you? I haven't had the best… experiences with White Fang members." I say tentatively.

"That is justified." He turned around and lifted up his shirt. It was a bit of a process, as his wings got in the way. I saw that he had slashes in his shirts. He got his lower wings out and spread his upper ones to reveal his back. He had a lot of scars and then right above the lower set of his wings he had… He had a black brand of the symbol of the White Fang.

"He can stay." Taiyang said.

"Wait, why does that let him stay?" Agni asked.

"I'm going to go and mess with my weapon. I'll be back in a little while." I walk off.

Choctaw ran up to talk to me. "Hey what's wrong? You're acting weird."

"And?" I ask.

"Different, okay?"

I sighed. I reach for a tool, but stop and pull up the back of my shirt. "I was kidnapped by the White Fang when I was six years old. Similar story to his, except my dad came and saved me." I let my shirt fall and started messing with my weapon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

"Well, I never told you, and why would you guess?" I mess with my weapon but stop quickly. "Could you leave? I would like to work on this alone. It's still not properly weighted."

"Oh yeah, sure." I heard Choctaw leave. I plop down and put my head in my knees. I shake as my chest gets tighter and tighter.

I crouched down low and looked around me. I heard something behind me and ducked. A card hit the tree in front of me and there was an explosion. I jumped up in the air and opened up the cartridge in my weapon. It was in its rifle form, as that's the only form I can change the dust crystal inside. "Idiot!" I yelled. "We're in a forest and we said no fire dust!" I changed out the yellow lightning dust crystal with a light blue colored one. I fired the laser at the spreading fire to cover it up with ice. ( **1** )

"Sorry, I thought I changed it." I landed quietly on the ground and shifted my weapon to it's axe form and activate the laser blade. I spun my blade and blocked another playing card. It got covered in ice so the dust never activated. Choctaw hasn't attacked so far. He never waits that long, unless… I turned off the laser blade and spun around. I saw Choctaw and swung upwards with the axe. He blocked with his shield and stabbed at me with his sword. I tried to dodge, but was hit a little bit. I shifted it to it's spear form. The axe blade shifted forwards, slammed together and shifted into a larger spearhead instead of the curved, shorter axe blades. He swung downward with his sword and I blocked with my spear shaft. I felt something hit my back and my muscles seized up. That passed and I ducked under another swing. I then jumped up and shifted it back to it's axe form then to its rifle form. I changed the dust crystal and fired at an area behind me. Air blew away the leaves and ran to where I saw Agni. I jumped high into the air and saw a few bullets fly below me. I switched to an axe and hit Agni, hard. I then turned around.

"I'm good now." We had been having a bunch of fights so I can get used to my new weapon. It took a long time to get ready but I finally got it right.

"That hurt." Agni got up from where I knocked him down.

"That's the point. Oh look, you're bleeding." I said.

"I am?" He asked calmly.

"Not anymore."

"Aura's pretty awesome."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What's aura?" Micah asked. He has been staying with usfor a while. He doesn't have anywhere to go. It's been so long he's forgot where he lived. Even if he had, they've probably moved by now.

"You're soul." I said.

"Force field." Agni said.

"Magic healing force." Choctaw said.

"It's not magic." I elbowed him. "Did you never learn that?"

"No." He shook his head

"Oh, that means that your aura hasn't been unlocked." I walk over to him. "What I can do is unlock your aura. It will give you protection, will heal your wounds, and will give you a special power called a semblance. Mine's speed." I ran around in tight circles, scattering dark green petals around. I stopped and pointed to Agni. "He can change the ability of dust, but it's only set between two, he can't just like, change gravity to fire. Then Choctaw gets stronger if he's closer to a large body of water. The larger the stronger. Is it okay if I unlock it?" I asked him.

"Um… Sure." He said.

I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. I think back to what my dad said a while ago. Oh, they said it a lot at Signal. " _For it is passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a parody of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._ " I let out a small burst of my aura and unlock his. There is always some backlash. You give them a part of yours and during the release some is given to you. But when I unlocked his aura, I felt a gigantic rush of power. It was almost the same as when my Dad unlocked mine. I stumbled backwards. "Holy Fudge."

"Is something wrong?" Micah asked.

"No, you're just really strong." My eyes widened. "Hey, you guys remember how Jaune had a crap-ton of aura?" I asked the twins.

"Um, he did?" Agni asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't trained, but had a really strong aura. His… His feels nearly double that." I smile. "Oh, this feels so good. I feel so strong. I'll be back in a little bit." I sped into the house and grabbed a granola bar and sped back in just a few seconds. "I feel so fast!"

"What'd I do?" Micah asked.

"You just have an extremely strong soul. It's almost like you have… two souls." I sped over to the stump and sat down on it. "Could it be, that when you fused with your fraternal twin, that you fused souls. Yours was just the dominant one, and you took control, just getting power from your twin. Interesting." I nod my head. "It could just be that you have an exceptionally strong soul."

"That's cool!" Agni said.

"If it's true, that is very interesting." Micah said.

"Sadly I don't think that there's a way to test that." I stare off into space for a while.

"Should we do something?" Micah asked.

"Just leave him." Agni waved his hand dismissively.

"He'll fix himself eventually." Choctaw laughed.

I just kind of stared off into space. And just stared… and stared… and stared… and then I shake my head a little bit. "I don't fix myself, I just kind of wake myself up." I stand up. "Let's head back to the house."

 **1 Less continuous lasers, more Star Wars blaster.**

 **And I don't own Star Wars. That's Disney…**

 **Leia is a Disney princess.**

 **Excuse me, I need to go cry in a corner.**


	40. Chapter 31

**Here is the next chapter of Thus the Jade Rose Scatters. This one is special, because a lot of last minute changes were made to the story-line. I will explain those along with a few other things at my my A/N at the end.**

 **Also, sorry for the wait. I forgot my laptop , then was at Camp Rainy Mountain/Camp Rainey Mountain. I did get rained on a lot, I was actually in a tornado warning at some point... in a tent... at eleven at night...**

 **Hope you enjoy and have a good day!**

We were heading back into the house. We were getting close, but then I heard something. I turned and crouched as my ears flicked. "What is it Chri-Jade?" Choctaw asked

"It's someone. Someone's here."

"Yes, we're at your house Jade, there will be someone here."

"Someone else." I concentrate and point in a direction. "They're over there."

"What will we do?" Micah asked.

"We need to go and warn Taiyang and Yang."

"Why do they need to do that?" Choctaw asked.

"I smell a fox." I narrow my eyes. "And I haven't had the best experience with foxes. I'll run ahead. I'll grab you a sword, Micah."

"A sword?"

"Yes. If it's who I think it is, we will have to fight." I ran ahead and run up to my Dad's

room. "Hey Dad."

"Yes Jade?" He asked.

"Do you remember what I told you about my old team? I smell them again. I think they're

coming back to finish the job or something. I don't really know."

"They're here?"

"Yes, I already told the twins and I'm going to grab a sword for Micah."

"Are you sure it's them?"

"Well, there was a whole bunch of different animals, and the only ones that actually live in our forest was a fox. There was a lizard, a lion, a deer, wait no, we have those too." I look down to the ground. "Wait, I'm getting off track. Go convince Yang to put on that arm so she can join in."

"Jade, I don't really think that…"

"Dad! They nearly killed me! They'll try and do it again! If you think you're protecting me

when you tell me I can't fight, you're doing the opposite!" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry about that."

"Well, if you're right, we'll fight. But if you're wrong, or you survive, you will be punished."

"That's fair." I nod my head. "I'll get the sword to Micah." I run back and handed Micah

the sword. Remember when you're parents said don't run with scissors. Don't do that, but running with swords is totally fine. ( **1** ) "You can use that if we fight. We might not fight, as it might not be…" Sapphire emerged from a line of trees. "No, it's them." I shift my weapon into a rifle form.

"Wait, wait!" Sapphire waved her hands. "I just wanted to talk to you. I'm really sorry for

what I did." I shot her through the shoulder. "Oww! What the crap?" She screamed.

"Multiple reasons, one I smelled you with other people, and now you're going in alone,

Sapphire doesn't act that way, she would have enough aura to take that hit and…" Her body and clothes morphed into a deer faunus, she had the ears, with a white fang outfit and mask. "Well, that I guess. Stay on your guard, they could be any…" I was then shot through the shoulder.

"Crap, I missed." I heard the deer faunus say. I turned around and saw her

passed out. I didn't do that much damage, did I?

I shrugged. "Stay where you are, don't move." I closed my eyes and my body felt

like it exploded, as usual when I activate my silver eyes power manually. I ran around in increasingly large circles until I slammed into a white clad form. It grabbed my hands and threw me to the ground. I straightened my fingers out and stabbed at it. My claws hit him, and I felt his aura starting to fade fast as I pushed my claws into his gut. I got hit in the gut with a hammer and thrown to the side. I appeared in front of it again and I wrapped my tail around his leg. I pulled on it while kicking his other leg out from under him. I grabbed his neck, and I felt scales. Just like Marco. I turned back to normal. "Marco. I know you think you love, and that you would do anything for her. But leave me alone, if you ever were my friend. You're just a tool to her." I got up and walked away. I got hit by something from behind me. I felt Sapphire's aura construct hit me in the back. It spread over my whole chest and starts squeezing. It squeezed, and squeezed, and squeezed. I screamed. I try and turn into the silver demon again, but failed. I heard cracking and felt then it just stops. I fell to the ground in pain. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest. I had fallen on my back so I looked at my chest. It's… it's not supposed to look like that. I must have several broken ribs, and I think my left lung was pierced. I can feel it filling up with blood.

"Jade! Are you okay?" Taiyang picks up my head.

"Truly Dad?" He nodded. "Look at my chest. My ribs usually stick out, but not like that." I cough really, really hard. I looked down and my shirt was covered with blood. That wasn't there before. "Oh, and that shouldn't happen." A few tears leak out of my eyes. Yang ran over. "Hey, Yang."

"Hey Jade, are you…" Yang sees what I was doing and the position I was in. "Oh."

"Okay Yang. To be frank with you, pretty soon I will pass out from the combination of shock and pain. Then I will die. If I know you, you will mourn over my death for years. You've been depressed for months because of what happened with your arm and the rest of team RWBY. But don't get depressed about me. Go and help Ruby. You know that she's going to need the help, you remember more about living with her than I do." That's a lie. "But I'm going to help you out a little bit with it. I will make sure you won't be sad when I pass. Be careful by the way, you'll have to fight off the rest of the White Fang soldiers." I shifted my weapon into its dagger form and grabbed a bit of Yang's hair. "Goodbye." I summoned up all the strength I had and cut off a little bit off Yang's hair. I then just stopped fighting and faded away. But not before I heard Yang go…

"That little!"

I woke up in a pure white plain. It kind of looked like when Ed met- " _ **I'm not Truth.**_ " I turned around and see me. Not me as in Jade, but me as Christian. The Earth me. " _ **I'm not you either.**_ "

"Who are you?" I asked. "Are you God?"

" _ **God?**_ " He laughed really hard. " _ **No! Of course not! I'm just some wannabe who decided to mess with some universe timelines so I could justify dragging some poor soul in to fix it.**_ " He kind of reminds me. It's like when I laughed when people said I was strong.

"So, I can stop now?" I ask. Again, he laughs.

" _ **Nope, next you'll be going to your favorite anime!**_ "

My fell and I could feel myself pale. "You're sending me to Brotherhood?"

" _ **Fullmetal Alchemist? No.**_ " A book appeared in his hands. " _ **I could have sworn… Oh, nope you're right.**_ " He dragged his finger down the book page. " _ **I will be sending you to your… third favorite anime.**_ " His eyes widened. " _ **Wow, bronze instead of gold. Ouch.**_ "

"So what powers do you exactly have?" I ask.

" _ **Dunno.**_ " He shrugged. " _ **Any questions?**_ "

"Sure, what's your name?"

" _ **I don't know how to describe it to you… so you can just call me Truth.**_ "

"Why was Sapphire after me? She said she didn't want to fight me during the Fall of Beacon, but then she and some other White Fang members came after me _at my house._ "  
" _ **Now that has a very interesting answer. You remember when you were kidnapped by the White Fang?**_ "  
"Please don't remind me."

" _ **I won't. Oh, and you'll have all the memories from Remnant, but I'll get rid of your panic attacks. But then when your father came and saved you the fire spread. It hit the ammunition storage, which Sapphire's two sisters were guarding. They were completely vaporized.**_

"What'd I have to fix?"

" _ **Yang stayed depressed and didn't help out Ruby, so everything was messed up and Salem won. So you changed that. Oh, and those guys you fought in the Vytal Festival. I added them too so that you didn't have to fight cannon fodder. I got them from your mind, thought you'd enjoy the personal touch. Off to Earthland! Enjoy!**_ "

 **1 Yeah, I don't condone running with swords, don't actually do this in real life.**

 **And that's the end of Thus the Jade Rose Scatters. I actually wasn't going to kill Jade at first. I was thinking, 'Hmm, I really don't know what to do with this next chapter. I want to bring Sapphire back, but I don't know what to do. Oh, I know. I'll just kill Jade!**

 **Perfect!' (Nice stealth kill by the way Sapphire!)**

 **So, as you could tell, the sequel to TtJRS will be in Fairy Tail. Sorry if you don't watch Fairy Tail, but really like this fanfiction. It's going to become a series with at least one more story after Fairy Tail.**

 **Also, the Fairy Tail one will probably take a while. I'm going to explore a few different starts, to see which one I like the best. So that will take a while.**

 **Last thing, I recently joined the RWBY Amino out of curiosity. People keep following me, and I have basically done nothing. Is it you guys, or is there a different reason?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this series, and goodbye.**

 **For now.**


	41. Announcement

**Yeah, I know TtJRS is finished. I just want to say something. I have a poll deciding where I should send Jade/Carnelian next. I just would like you guys to go vote. That means that if you haven't read/watched Fairy Tail that you will be able to vote on one you have read/watched. I'm also not sure which one I want specifically, so this would help.**

 **Oh, and I might add some special chapters if I think up more stories that involve everybody. I also might bring back Blooming and Wilting Jade, but don't get your hopes up.**

 **Thanks again for all of your support.**


	42. Talent Show

**Hello again! I have another announcement. After four votes, FOUR VOTES, the winner has been decided. The next place I'll send "myself" is pokemon. But I also recently finished Naruto and would like to write one of those. So they will both be in the series and I'll be writing them at the same time. This will be... fun? I'll go with that. I'll also be writing a few chapters in advance, so I probably won't be posting anything far a little while.**

 **Also, enjoy a short story about a talent show.**

"Come on." I weedled. "It'll be fun."

"But I don't like singing!" Sapphire shot back.

"You're good though." I smiled. "I have heard you in the shower."

"You listen to me in the shower?" She asked.

"Not intentionally." I laughed. "You're very good at power singing."

"Ugh, fine." She rolled her eyes. "What's this song again?"

"Full Course For Candy Addicts."

"That sounds so stupid." She shook her head.

"It's about cannibalism!" I laughed, really loudly.

"That's not as creepy as you think it is."

"I know." I said, yawning. "I just like doing it. I've highlighted your part, I know mine, and the others are currently practicing their's, I hope. Goodnight." I collapsed on my bed.

"But we have a class in one hour." I heard Sapphire say before I fell asleep.

I stood on the stage with Sapphire, Marco and Ruby. We were all dressed in slightly bloodstained versions of our clothes. I smiled as I heard the intro music, waiting for the first line to come up.

[Sapphire]"Your head's rotting let's face it. So are we gonna waste it? Tasty lickings from your skull, soon the sample's a meal."

[Ruby] "Though liquor may be quicker, candy's still way more dandy. Puppy eyes shelled with sugar, fill a jar far superior." Ruby did her puppy eyes at the end up this. She really gets into stuff like this

[Marco] "Mille-feulle! Not for ya! You won't dine, it's you this time! Ground up, but I taste your love like vanilla."

[Jade] "Are you gonna finish that? Do you really have to ask? I'd give anything for one more sweet!"

[R+S] "Decorate the plate, today's special 'course. Today's special is a full course!"

[M+J] "Fingers for a starter, your face placed as a main, then your mouth to finish out!"

[All] "Seconds, maybe thirds! A banquet and yet first, I'll say my grace for your remains! Blood tastes just like honey, I swear I'd share, but see, this tongue functions for one, and yours is digesting!"

[J/M] "You and me means a meal times three. A G!/You love me, you love me not."

[R/S] "First comes love, then comes murder, then comes a funeral with a free dinner!/You love me, or so you thought."

[Ruby] "Strawberry pastry please, tart with sauce would hit the spot! Add an eye and amplify the use of cream!"

[Sapphire] "Are you feeling overwhelmed, it cause of the sweet smell? With a knife and fork that pains no more!"

[J+S] "I'll love you, I'll re-quote, more than you'll ever know! Think on those words while you're turned into jello!"

[R+M] "I've fulfilled my appetite, but I want another bite! I'd give anything for..."

[R] "One more sweet!"

[J+R] "Amuse the menu, today's special, 'course. Today's special is a full course!"

[M+S] "A grin stretches these lips, why smile? The reason is, I've ingested all the rest!"

[All] "Aren't you proud? On my own I devoured your bones! Yes, I've swept up the evidence! There's a sense left over, a taste, but I'd prefer it stays a way to remember you!"

"Thrill me with the killed! Today's special, 'course. Today's special is a full course!"

[R+S] "Spell can sell for some salt, terms, pepper so use all those and the like for some spice!"

[All] "You, my next recipe! I can't stop loving, you're my precious, freshest dish!"

"Scream, but none shall come between, you and me, my final feast! I do, and I'll consume my newly dead food!"

[Jade] "Don't fight."

[Marco] "'Cause I,"

[Sapphire] "Love you!"

[All] "Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you,"

Ruby and Sapphire went higher and louder, "Love you, love you, love you, love you!"

[Jade] "Love you!" I laughed.

When we got backstage Ozpin was waiting for me. "Remind me why I let you sing that song again?"

"I really don't know." I shrugged. "You never said."

We didn't win.

Then didn't like the song.


	43. Join TeamRWBY!

**Hello everyone! As you may know, there is a competition going on on the Cartoon Amino called the Winter Olympics. There are five different teams, one of them being RWBY. I urge you to join both the RWBY and Cartoon Amino so that you can participate. We want every chance we have to win. So please join. As an added bonus, you'll get an updated version of Why. I have the same name there. Also, I've started the last two fanfictions in this series.**

 **Enjoy a short story I've wanted to do for a little while.**

I opened up the white door, quickly grabbing out the wrapped package and closing the door. "Hey, Jade," I turned around and saw my twin standing behind me. "what are you doing?"

"I'm just, you know, running for my life." I ran away as fast as I could, barely staying ahead. But, I had to skid to a stop in front of my other sister. She picked me up by my head.

"Why hello dear brother."

"He took it!" Ruby, who just caught up, yelled.

"Oh, did he?" She reached out with her other hand. "Give it here."

"Um, no." I activated my liquid armor and slipped out of her grasp. I ran off again, unwrapping the package and shoving what was inside, into my mouth.

I stopped as the rest of my team appeared in front of me. I was surrounded, my team in front, and RWBY in the back. Blake and Weiss joined them.

"What'd you do!" Weiss explained.

"He ate it." Nero smiled.

"Well, we know what we have to do." They slowly walked in as Blake smiled.

"Jade, it's time to throw up." Sapphire said, her hand starting to glow.

Well, we've seen what they would do, but what would you do for a Klondike bar?


	44. Shameless Self-Promotion

**I've created a Youtube Channel! It only has one video currently, but it pertains to**

 **RWBY, so I thought I'd tell you. It has the same name as this. I would love for you to go and support me there too.**

 **Here's an extra to go along with my announcement. It's a rewrite of one I did before, and comes after Chapter 22.**

 **"Please help," A man carrying his daughter ran into an ambulance. "A filthy faunus was molesting my daughter!"**

 **"Did she come from the burning building?" One person in the ambulance says, his tail wrapping around a pen.**

 **"If she did I'll treat her burns." A woman lashed out with her tongue it wrapped around some ointment and then brought it back to her. She caught it.**

 **"What was he doing?" The last one asked, their cat ears twitching.**

 **"Umm, he had his hands on her chest and he was kissing her. She did come out of the burning building.**

 **"He was performing CPR, idiot." The last part was under his breath. "When he was 'touching her chest' he was doing chest compressions to make her heart pump blood up to her brain. 'Kissing' was him putting oxygen into her lungs. How did you describe the person who saved your daughter's life?" He picked up a scalpel with both his right hand and tail.**

 **"A f-filthy f-f-faunus."**

 **"Filthy faunus?" The cat eared one said, squirting a little bit of liquid out of a syringe to test.**

 **"Could I see your daughter?" The frog faunus asked with her hand outstretched.**

 **"N-no, she'll b-be f-f-f-f-f-fine. Come o-on Echo." The man started dragging his daughter out of the ambulance.**

 **"But Daddy, my leg hurts!"**

 **"We have some s-stuff at home honey, you'll be f-fine."**

 **"Do you think we went a little overboard?" The frog faunus asked**

 **"Nah, she'll be fine." The cat faunus replied**

 **"That was hilarious." The monkey faunus said under his breath.**


	45. FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT

**One last thing before I will never post on this again(hopefully!) I have started a rewrite of this. I've got a few chapters written already, and I have a beta reader! So it should be much better than this. I am changing... many things.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
